Like Never Before
by capricapra
Summary: Nervous, gentle music teacher Edward and feisty, voluptuous cake artist Bella meet on the eve of the wedding of their best friends. The attraction is instantaneous and intense, but misunderstandings and mishaps abound. Can they get together and keep the wedding running smoothly? Features a slightly OOC Britella & Englishward. M for lang/lemons. Drabble-esque/'quick-fic'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to my new story, Like Never Before. **

**I tend to write fairly long chapters with a lot of detail in my stories, and so I thought I would try something different. Short chapters and less detail but still maintaining a plot. Drabble-esque. A 'quick fic' if you like. And I'm going to try to keep the author's notes to a minimum after this one!**

**This story has chapters of around 200-400 words and will alternate Edward and Bella's points of view. I'll post most days, and I'll publish at least two chapters when I post. The aim is to post the story over the whole of December, and have it wrapped up by New Year's Day, although it may run over. **

**It would be great if you could let me know what you think, either chapter-by-chapter or at the end. This story, like my others, does not have a beta. I try very hard to get the grammar, syntax and spelling right but if there's a mistake and it really bugs you, please let me know.**

**I should warn you that this story has bad language, dirty talk, lemons, limes and lemonade. Nobody in this story is an angel, and Bella especially is a bit OOC. That being said, I'm not planning any major angst. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created these amazing characters and the magic that is Twilight and its sequels. I have taken them to England and made them think and do naughty things. This story idea belongs to me. **

**-cc-**

**Part One: The Wedding**

**1.**

**Edward**

**Friday night**

"Wow, Jazz, this groom's cake is a work of art. It looks exactly like a medieval jousting tournament."

"It's ace." My oldest friend Jasper laughed and ruffled his shaggy blond hair. "I'm glad Alice insisted on me having one. She said that Prince William had a groom's cake, so I had to have one!"

I looked at the details embedded into the cake design. The suits of armour, the jousts, the horses, the spectators in stands made of gingerbread.

"Whoever made this is seriously talented." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Bella's the best. My groom's cake is actually small fry for her."

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes. Alice's best friend and the maid of honour."

"So she makes cakes professionally?"

"Yes. She runs a specialist bakery, catering and events planning business. Award-winning and very profitable."

Jasper's head suddenly turned towards the door of the dining room. His gaze softened as it landed on Alice, his petite, raven-haired, effervescent fiancée. My gaze however, was drawn to the woman standing just behind her.

What a woman. My whole body trembled. I'd never before been affected by the mere sight of a member of the opposite sex.

Glossy chestnut locks to her tiny waist.

Huge pools of chocolate for eyes.

Puffy, pouty dark pink lips.

A delicate heart-shaped face.

Clear porcelain skin decorated with a hint of blush.

Large, creamy, bosoms, trying to escape from a v-necked dark green dress.

Hint of a soft tummy under the dress's flared skirt.

Wide, rounded hips and ass.

Long legs. Really fucking long legs.

Dainty ankles.

"Jasper, who's that with Alice?"

"That would be Bella."

-cc-


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**2. **

**Bella**

"Promise me, Bella!"

"Alice...!" I whined. "I admit that I messed up with Tyler. I'm not going to do it again."

"Promise!"

"Fine!" I gave in. "I promise I will not get drunk, sleep with any of the groom's friends or make things horribly awkward when I dump said friend in public two weeks later."

In truth I was doing the public a greater good. Tyler was pathetic. All talk. Crap in bed. And when he started talking about meeting his mum at Christmas after four dates, I was outta there.

"Thank you." Alice sighed. We walked into the hotel's private dining room arm in arm, and then she ran off to Jasper's side.

"Champagne, miss?"

A pimple-faced teenage waiter was stood in front of me with a tray of flutes. His eyes were fixed on my cleavage. I took one. He didn't move on.

"Excuse me?" I asked sweetly. He tore his eyes from my bust to my face.

"Yes, miss?"

"That's right. My face is up here. Remember that if you want to keep your job and your balls, OK?" I told him.

He ran away.

"Nicely handled. He got off lightly compared to me. My cheek stung for days!" A voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, well, it took you longer to get the hint!" I laughed. "Emmett! How the hell are you?"

He picked me up and twirled me round. He was so big and strong that he was probably the only man who could.

"Great, fantastic, awesome!" Emmett grinned.

"Good to hear. What's her name?"

"I don't know yet." I followed his eyes to a tall, svelte blonde. She was talking to Jasper, Alice and a lanky guy with crazy auburn hair, who had his back to me.

Suddenly the guy turned round.

His reddish-brown hair was even crazier from the front.

His jade-green eyes were so, so intense, even surrounded by thick black-framed geek-chic glasses.

His body looked hard and lean.

He had an utterly lickable, suckable square jawline and long neck.

I felt his gaze over me, and our eyes met briefly.

My heart stuttered.

Like never before.

-cc-


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**3. **

**Edward**

_Get a grip, Edward. Get a fucking grip. _

My pep talk to myself was not working.

I was in the gents' loos, sat on a toilet seat willing my heart rate to calm down and my rock hard erection to go away.

That girl, _Bella, _was amazing.

When our eyes met, I felt on fire. Every single cell in my body ached and throbbed. I vaguely remembered excusing myself to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie before running away.

How the hell was I supposed to sit through tonight, tomorrow's wedding and reception and Sunday's post-wedding brunch like this?

Leave alone Bella, I was a basket-case around most pretty women apart from family, and as-good-as family, like Rosalie. The last girlfriend I'd had, Tanya, was three years ago, and she had done all the pursuing. She had found the thrill of the chase fun, but once we settled into a routine of dating, it was obvious that we had nothing in common. I was working up the courage to end things when I caught her shagging her personal trainer. I'd never been more grateful to see another man's naked ass.

Thinking about that night actually helped my boner go down and I exited the stall.

As I walked back to the dining room I told myself that it didn't matter how I felt about Bella. She would never be interested in a loser like me. And she had a big rugger-bugger boyfriend who could probably pound me into the ground with a flick of his wrist.

-cc-


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**4.**

**Bella**

As quickly as he appeared, Mr Hot Geek was gone.

I downed my champagne in an effort to process what the fuck just happened to me.

"Start as you mean to go on, eh, Bells?" Emmett laughed. "Which guy are you going to chew up and spit out this time?" He asked, clearly oblivious to whatever had just transpired between me and the flame-haired hottie.

"I'll have you know that I'm on my best behaviour this weekend."

"Really?" Emmett's eyebrow lifted sceptically, and my temper flared.

"Yes, really! You guys all paint me as this insatiable maneater, but I've not been with anyone since Tyler, a year ago!"

Emmett backed off immediately. I felt bad. Yelling at Em was like yelling at a Labrador.

"Sorry Bells. I just meant it as a joke."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. Alice had a word in my ear about the same thing earlier and I guess I'm a bit sensitive about it. Everyone thinks it's OK to just pass casual comment on my love-life and I'm getting sick of it. It makes me feel like a whore for enjoying sex, and I'm not! I'm actually very selective. I've just made a couple of ill-thought out selections."

"Point taken."

"OK." I could feel my anger ebb away. "Now, shall we go find out about the blonde?"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. He held out his arm to me and I took it. I glanced furtively around the room once more before walking over to Alice, Jasper and the blonde by the groom's cake table.

No sign of Mr Hot Geek.

-cc-


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**5.**

**Edward**

By the time I came back in, everyone was sat for the meal. My seat was between Rosalie and an elegant caramel-haired woman. She was a little older, in her mid-thirties. Straight away I could tell that something had put Rosalie in a sulk. I wasn't sure what but I knew better than to ask. I left her to huff and glare at beautiful Bella's giant boyfriend opposite her and instead smiled at the caramel-haired woman nervously.

"Hi, I'm Esme." She said politely. I shook her offered hand.

"Hi, I-I'm Ed-Edward." I murmured, my voice shaky.

"Ah, the head groomsman, who is playing the piano tomorrow." She stated. "Who agreed to be the best man until he realised he had to give a speech." She added with a light laugh, hazel eyes dancing.

"Err, yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm Alice and Jasper's wedding planner, and I happen to be dating the best man." She glanced down the table at Carlisle, Jasper's uncle, who caught her eye and winked. Carlisle was only five years old when Jasper was born. He, Jasper and Rosalie, whose mothers were his big sisters, grew up together.

"His best man's speech will be awesome." Carlisle, as a doctor and lecturer, was a natural.

I glanced back down the table, where Carlisle was sat next to Bella. They were in the middle of an animated conversation. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Is that sigh for him or her?" Esme asked as she nudged me with the basket of bread. "Because if it's for Carlisle, there's going to be a fight!" She joked.

I didn't laugh.

"Her." I mumbled. "Definitely her."

"Oh good. You are in deep trouble, by the way."

-cc-


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**6.**

**Bella**

Carlisle was an absolute hoot. He worked ridiculous hours in the Emergency Department, and then taught med students on his days off, so didn't party with us that often. He was less workaholic than he used to be, however. Alice and I set him up with Esme, my dear sweet friend and business partner a year ago and they were head over heels for each other. She'd been a good influence and had shown him that he could be a great doctor without practically living at the hospital.

Carlisle kept me entertained with stories of extracting strange objects from strange places whilst Emmett and the blonde, Jasper's cousin, Rosalie, made eyes and faces at each other across the table. She didn't give much away. He'd been his usual bumbling, goofy self, showering her with compliments. I couldn't tell whether she fancied the pants off him or thought he was an ass.

However, Carlisle's stories couldn't distract me from the surge in hormones I felt at the return of Mr Hot Geek. He loped in, hands shoved in his pockets, moving effortlessly into the seat between Rosalie and Esme. She said something to him and he blushed. My dirty mind immediately conjured up a vision of what that blush would look like spread along his chest as I rode his... Shit. A flood was starting down below.

I had to look away.

I was desperate to stride over to him, pull him to his feet and have him place his hands all over me. But I promised Alice. And from the looks of it, this guy had to be handled with care.

I wasn't good at that.

-cc-


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**7.**

**Edward**

I knew I was in trouble before Esme said so.

"Look, p-p-please don't say..." I had visions of Bella's boyfriend stringing me upside down and using me as a punch bag.

"Relax Edward!" Esme replied. "You're just a big old bundle of nerves, aren't you?"

I nodded. It was true. I was terrible with girls, and not that great with people in general. I'd always been an anxious kind of person, unless I was in front of my piano, or teaching my students. I could command an instrument or a class of noisy students quite easily. Music really does soothe the savage little beasts. Music really was my solace.

"I'm a mess when it comes to girls I like."

"And you really like Bella."

"Yep. She's so beautiful. It's mad, right? I've not even met her yet."

What was also mad was that I was spilling my guts to this Esme person like I'd known her for years instead of a few minutes. Suddenly it registered that Esme knew Bella's name.

"Bella's one of a kind."

"You know her well?" Esme nodded and smiled.

"I've known her for eight years. We've been business partners for three. I sort out food, photos and events planning. She does cakes, finances and marketing."

"Shit."

"I won't tell her. She's being good this weekend, even if she did want you."

"What do you mean?" There was no way she wanted me. She had Mr Muscles, after all. Nevertheless, I was intrigued.

Esme shrugged, and turned to talk to Jasper's father, who was sitting on her other side, leaving me burning with curiosity.

-cc-


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**8.**

**Bella**

Dinner was delicious. Alice had given Esme, a former Cordon-Bleu chef, free reign over the food, and it was obvious. A delicate smoked goats' cheese, walnut and rocket crostini, langoustines with chilli butter, Beef Wellington with roasted new potatoes, leeks and baby peas and a light mango and passion fruit mousse.

It was finally time for the cutting of the groom's cake. The cakes had been my domain.

I had always found solace in baking. Patience and a touch of talent made me good at it. Tenacity and ambition made me one of the best in my field. Good business sense, a head for numbers and a great partner made me rich from it.

"Before I cut this utterly mesmerising cake, I just want to thank its creator, Bella." Jasper gestured in my direction. "I mean, we all knew you were talented, Bells, but this is just...wow!"

I blew a kiss in his direction. I approved of Jasper. He was the first and only man Alice had been with who came close to deserving her.

"Wait. You can't cut the groom's cake without your groomsmen around you!" Alice cried. "Carlisle, Edward, Peter, Ben, get over there!"

Carlisle, Mr Hot Geek, Jasper's little brother Peter and Alice's little brother Ben shifted out of their seats.

"Edward, you're the tallest. Stand in the middle." Angela, the photographer, called. Mr Hot Geek shuffled into the middle of the shot.

Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward. _

My heart graduated from stuttering to calling his name.

-cc-


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**9. **

**Edward**

Fuck me! It was the best cake I'd ever eaten in my life.

Chocolate fudge filling, fluffy dark chocolate sponge cake that melted in the mouth. The only thing I could imagine tasting better than Bella's cake was Bella herself.

I was so entranced that I didn't notice that someone was behind me.

"Enjoying it?" A soft, slightly husky, sexy yet sweet voice asked. My groin immediately stirred. When I whirled round, I wasn't entirely surprised to see Bella standing in front of me, looking even more gorgeous close up.

"Delicious." I mumbled before finishing my last bite. "Mmm. Amazing."

"I'm glad." She smirked before crouching down to pull something from under the table. Her position gave me an unobstructed view down her dress to her luscious cleavage. _Fu-u-u-uck! _A man could get lost in those forever and die happy.

"You're uh, really talented. The detail... I loved the gingerbread people in the stand and the horses looked so lifelike, and..." _Jesus Christ Edward, shut up! You're babbling. _"...all the detail with the costumes, and..."

She pulled out a cake box and stood up, before flipping her silky hair over her shoulder, sending a wave of delicious scent my way. Strawberries, chocolate, mint. Utterly edible.

"Thanks." She smiled and bit her lip. "Edward right?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

_Of course I did, baby._

-cc-


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight. SM does!**

**10.**

**Bella**

"Bells!" Just as I was starting to talk to Edward the Hot Geek, bloody Emmett turned up. "Who's this?" He draped his great big chunky arm around my shoulder.

"Edward. Jasper's head groomsman." _Go away, Em!_

"Oh, Pianoman?" He blushed and nodded. Alice must call him that to his face as well. "Emmett. I had the pleasure of living next door to Alice and Bella at university."

"And he's been bugging us ever since!" I smiled at Em and tried to tell him with my eyes to piss the fuck off. It was too late. I could see Edward's eyes darting towards the exit but I didn't want him to go yet. "Say, did you want another piece of cake before I pack it up?"

"I couldn't possibly..." He said, but he licked his lips and eyed the cake again. Warmth rippled through me as I took in his appreciation of my work, but it was quickly followed by an image in my head of having Edward eat said chocolate cake off my tits..._ stop it Bella!_

"Of course you can! I insist!"

His eyes widened at my forwardness. I didn't wait for him to answer. Instead I plopped a massive slice on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He whispered shyly. "See you tomorrow."

His timidity both terrified me and fascinated me. I was used to verbally sparring with guys, yet I was already scaring him. And then there was the little matter of my promise to Alice.

-cc-


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**11. **

**Edward**

Why is life so unfair?

This amazing, formidable, sexy (_so fucking sexy!_) woman was dangled in front of me, and yet she had a boyfriend, and I turned into a blithering idiot in front of her. After my conversation with Esme at dinner I had wondered if maybe she wasn't with Emmett after all but then his arm around her was pretty telling, and the way she smiled up at him.

I was very grateful that the rehearsal dinner ended fairly early. Apparently Alice wanted everyone to have their beauty sleep.

I retired to my room with my precious second piece of cake.

We were in a beautiful, hotel which was a little remote, and each large, luxurious room came with a balcony that overlooked wild, rugged forest. After a quick phone call to my parents, I pulled off my tie, socks and shoes, placed my iPhone in the provided speaker dock and headed outside with a bottle of Becks from the mini-bar.

Smoking had been a vice of mine for many years, but I had managed, last year, to quit, except for stressful situations. And Bella was definitely causing me stress.

I pulled out a cigarette, lit it, inhaled and felt the smoke burn my lungs. I blew out a few smoke rings into the crisp night air as I leaned over the balcony rail. My iPhone playlist started playing Red Hot Chlli Peppers.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view _

I sang along as I smoked my cigarette. A bird squawked in the distance.

_With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
_-cc-

**I also don't own'Scar Tissue' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. I also don't own 'Scar Tissue' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**12.**

**Bella**

"Seriously, Em, if you want to continue boozing, go ahead, but I have to be responsible for Bridezilla Alice tomorrow, and the wedding cake."

"Aww, Bells!"

"Maybe you should try your luck with Rosalie again. Buy her a cocktail and tell her how stunning she is instead of showing off like a fucking peacock! Good night!" I all but shut the door in his face.

Once alone in my room, I changed into a pair of shorts and my favourite ancient Chili Peppers t-shirt, before heading to the balcony for my nightly cigarette. I'd done well to get down to two a day, but I'd turned into 100% bitch when I quit completely.

Before I could light up however, I could faintly smell smoke in the air. I looked over the balcony to see Edward, still in his dress shirt and trousers, but no tie, on his balcony, one floor down and one room over.

A cigarette hung from his lips.

I sighed with lust. He looked insanely hot anyway, with his wild hair and those eyes behind those glasses, but add the cigarette, and wow!

The strains of 'Scar Tissue,' one of my favourites, started playing. I listened for a few moments when suddenly, Edward started singing.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view _

His voice was an ear-tingling blend of velvet and grit. Note perfect.

I knew then that I had to have him. But for Alice's sake I decided I'd wait until after the wedding, and hoped that I didn't fuck everything up with the consequences.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**13.**

**Saturday morning**

**Edward**

I tossed and turned most of the night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Bella's exquisite face. Eventually, I fell asleep, but then I dreamed of her curves, her soft flesh yielding under my touch, the taste of her skin against my tongue.

I woke up fairly early with more wood than the forest outside. I dragged my bony ass to the shower to sort it out, threw on a t-shirt and jeans, and went to find breakfast. After gorging myself on a massive Full English breakfast, I felt marginally better. I loved my food, and the one good thing about being full of nervous energy was that I burnt off my calories easily. I then went for a walk around the grounds of the hotel. I needed to come up with some sort of strategy to avoid Bella as much as possible.

She was going to be the death of me.

Either my anxiety would kill me or her boyfriend would. Lust might also do it.

I was no closer to a strategy when I walked back into the hotel, although my head felt less woolly. I walked past the grand staircase and was just passing the banqueting rooms, when I heard yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE CAKE?!"

I peered into the room. Standing around a large table was Bella, looking breathtaking even in leggings and an oversized jumper with her hair in rollers, and some hotel people. They all looked very worried, Bella most of all.

Without thinking, I rushed to her side.

-cc-


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**14.**

**Bella **

My hard work, ruined!

I had come down to assemble the wedding cake after having my hair set in rollers, only to find that the top tier had been squashed, apparently by a falling ham. It would be funny if it wasn't for the fact that my best friend's wedding cake was wrecked.

"I really am sorry, Miss Swan..." The grovelling hotel manager began.

"All I asked was that the cake be kept safe! That's all you had to do! What the..."

"Bella?" I whirled round to give someone else shit but stopped when I saw Edward next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Edward!" I cried, unsettled and yet also calmed by his presence. "The cake!" I pointed at it, the perfectly sculpted icing now in bits. Tears of anger and frustration threatened to leak out of my eyes.

"Shit." He murmured. "Is it at all fixable?"

"If we were in my kitchen, yes. I could fix it in an hour. But we're in the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere and the hotel's pastry chef doesn't do this type of sugarcraft and..."

"Shh...shh..." He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. It was the most soothing, yet also the most subtly erotic thing I'd ever experienced. And I most definitely had never before experienced such delicious sparks of electricity radiating through my skin, just from a man's light touch.

-cc-


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**15.**

**Edward **

Bella's small warm hand in my large cool one felt so unbelievably right. I had grabbed it unthinkingly because she looked so upset, and now I was having trouble letting go. A current of pleasure ran through me. Any notion about avoiding her crashed and burned.

"W-we're not that far out of the city. There must be a shop somewhere drivable from here." I thought out loud, trying to keep my voice even. She didn't say anything, and she didn't let go of my hand either, so I continued. "I'll G-google it. If you gave me a list, I could go get the stuff, be back within a couple of hours. M-meanwhile you could get the bridesmaid things done, and..."

"Edward, thank you, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." _Because I'd do anything to make you happy._ "I'm sure it comes within my remit as head groomsman to help out the maid of honour." I added. "It's 9am. The wedding doesn't start 'til 3pm. We have time."

"But I need somewhere to work."

I turned to the smarmy hotel manager.

"I'm sure Mr..." I read his name badge. "... Berty... can arrange for you to borrow a counter in the kitchen." Mr Berty started to protest. I got suddenly really mad and it gave me the drive to get over my anxiety so that I could help this goddess. _You fucker. You're going to give my Bella exactly what she needs._ I glared at him over my glasses, like I did to my students when they weren't paying attention. "After all, you are an award-winning pâtissière and one of the country's most exclusive events planners."

"Yes, it would be a shame for this hotel to go on my shit-list." Bella replied with a grin.

"And perhaps you could arrange for breakfast to be delivered to the bride's suite by way of apology for your appalling lack of care of the cake."

"Yes, sir." Mr Berty huffed.

I felt dizzy and light-headed. I hated confrontation. But the squeeze that Bella gave my hand made the stress of the encounter all worthwhile.

-cc-


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**16. **

**Bella**

Wow.

And there I was thinking Edward couldn't say boo to a mouse.

Half an hour after my run in with the hotel staff, Alice, Alice's sister Cynthia (the other bridesmaid), and I were sitting having our hair done, whilst eating a free room service breakfast, which Edward managed to wangle out of the dickhead hotel manager.

That, and he was on his way to a cake decorating supplies store with a massive list of items that I would need to fix Alice and Jasper's wedding cake, most of which he'd never heard of. And he wouldn't take any money for it.

"You're quiet." Alice commented. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, fine."

I put on my smiley face. She didn't need to know right now that the top tier of her wedding cake currently had a crater in it, or that I'd never wanted a man as much as I wanted her soon-to-be husband's oldest, closest friend.

That he was gentle and kind and generous.

That I'd hardly ever witnessed anything more awesome than when he quietly and expertly persuaded the hotel manager to bend to his will.

That when he held my hand, I'd never felt safer.

That his enthusiastic agreement at my suggestion of swapping phone numbers made every cell in my body sing the Hallelujah chorus.

That I got antsy and turned on just by the thought of him.

And that I was probably going to fuck his brains out the moment she left for her honeymoon.

-cc-

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and recommending. It means a lot to me. **

**CC xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**17.**

**Edward**

"Did you want the small or large size Carboxyl Methylcellulose, sir?"

"Err, I have no idea. Better take the large."

Who knew that it took this much stuff to decorate a wedding cake? No wonder Bella was stressed out. I was still recovering from standing up to the hotel manager for her. Who knew I had it in me? She definitely brought out my protective instinct.

Suddenly my phone beeped with a text. A thrill went through me. Bella had suggested swapping numbers in case there were any problems. And now she was texting me.

**'****_Hi Edward. Everything OK? Thanks again. I owe you big time. Seriously. Anything you want from me is yours. Bella xxx'_**

Oh, Bella. If only she knew what I really wanted from her.

**'Anything? Hmmm... Seriously, all I want is for Alice, and you, to be happy. Although a smile, a dance and double helpings of cake wouldn't go amiss. E xxx'**

She replied straight away.

**_'A smile, a dance and double helpings of cake? From me or Alice? Don't ask for much, do you?'_**

I'd sent my reply before thinking about it. This girl made me feel and do things I'd never normally let myself feel or do.

"That will be eighty-two pounds and fifteen pence, sir."

**'You, beautiful Bella. Only you. And I'm too scared to ask for more. I'll be back in the hotel in an hour.'**

-cc-


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight. SM does!**

**18.**

**Bella**

**_'You, beautiful Bella. Only you. And I'm too scared to ask for more. I'll be back in the hotel in an hour.'_**

Holy fucking bloody hell.

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked. "You've gone bright red!"

"Is it a boy?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"It's nobody!"

I was saved from further interrogation by Esme, already dressed, looking her usual flawless professional self.

"Bella, may I borrow you for a moment? Your hair looks lovely by the way."

"Thanks Es. Alice, call if you need anything."

We stepped out of the hotel suite.

"What's up?"

"So the hotel manager approached me and told me that your workspace would be ready at 11.00. He was a little surprised to find out I knew nothing of the cake being squished, nor that you and your 'boyfriend' had demanded the use of the kitchen to fix it."

I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Es, I'm so sorry! It totally slipped my mind to tell you! It happened so quickly. But things are sorted!"

"And the 'boyfriend?' Did you break your promise to Alice already?"

"No! The hotel manager just assumed! Edward happened to be passing as I was raging, and helped me sort things out."

"Edward?"

"Yeah. He was great." I explained what Edward had done.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" I replied.

Esme placed her hands on her hips and eyed me knowingly. She could read me like a book.

"Bella, you promised Alice! And Edward's not the kind of guy who you fuck over a weekend and then never call again."

"Believe me, I'm aware!" I hissed. "But bloody hell, Es. I've spent hardly any time with him but he makes me... feel things. Big things. Intense things. Like never before."

-cc-


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**19.**

**Edward**

She hadn't replied.

Stupid, stupid Edward.

I went too far with that text. I knew it the second I sent it. It made it clear that I was interested, and now she had run a mile. I just prayed that Emmett guy didn't find out and kill me dead.

When I got back, the manager directed me to an area of the hotel kitchen, where Bella was standing, her beautiful shiny chestnut hair shaped into a complicated series of twists and braids, pinned up to expose her long, elegant neck. I had to stop for a second just to admire.

"Bella?" I said eventually. She turned round and I held up the bags of stuff from the cake supplies shop.

"Thank you so much!" She came towards me, took the bags from my hands and then did something I wasn't expecting.

She stood on her tiptoes and gently caressed my jaw with her lips.

Her soft touch felt so fucking good. She smelled so fucking good. Like strawberries dipped in chocolate with mint ice-cream.

"You're welcome." I murmured. "I guess I'll leave you to it."

"No. Please." I stopped in my tracks and turned back to face her. She was nibbling at her bottom lip. _Oh Bella, I want to nibble at your bottom lip. And a whole lot more._

"Bella?"

"Stay? Keep me company while I work?"

-cc-


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**20. **

**Bella**

I knew that I was playing with fire by asking him to stay. I knew that I had to keep my distance for just a bit longer, but he was so near, and I couldn't help but gravitate towards him.

And the worst part was that I knew he wanted me. If I hadn't already had a clue from the text he sent earlier, then the way he was looking at me now was fairly telling. Hungry, Desirous. Lusty.

I was sure that I was looking at him that way too. Especially after kissing his jaw. I felt sensation ripple right through me, right to my loins. He tasted so good. Sunshine and honey and pure magic.

"O-of course. What can I do to help?" He asked, pushing his thick glasses up his nose. _So fucking cute._

Over the next hour, he became my sous-chef. I got him mixing, cutting, colouring and rolling out sugarpaste and icings, while I deconstructed and reconstructed the cake and applied new sugar flower decorations.

Edward was quiet, stuttering and nervous around me, but we managed to talk a little. He was an only child, like me. He had played the piano since the age of four. He loved all music, but we had several favourites in common. He went to university in Scotland, in Edinburgh, and had lived and worked there for many years before moving back home this summer. Every single thing he managed to tell me about himself made me want and adore him more.

Esme was right when she said that Edward wasn't the kind of guy you did a fuck 'n' run with. He kept casting glances my way, and I definitely caught a few rogue glances at my breasts, but whenever he talked to me, he looked into my eyes with his own jade ones. And I melted each time.

-cc-


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight. SM does! **

**21.**

**Edward**

My nervousness meant that I didn't talk very much, but I managed to hold it together enough to find out a few things.

She was nearly thirty-two, nine months older than me.

She lived in an apartment in an exclusive complex just a mile from the house I bought a month ago, when I moved back to my hometown after fourteen years in Edinburgh.

She was stubborn, feisty, determined, ambitious and fiercely loyal to her loved ones.

Oh, and she was simply gorgeous, passionate and of course, the epitome of sexy.

Here's what I desperately wanted to find out, but didn't:

How long she had been with that Emmett guy, and how serious it was.

Whether I had any chance of winning her heart, if I could even figure out how to do that.

"And... I believe... we are done!" She clapped triumphantly.

The cake was spectacular. Each of the four tiers was decorated in a dark violet sugarpaste. Bella then piped on a swirling gold, shimmery lilac, silver and dark green pattern all over each tier. Finally she had painstakingly applied ivory and violet coloured flowers that she had made by hand, that matched the bouquets she and Alice would be carrying later.

"Wow! It's stunning!" I exclaimed.

She turned, beamed at me and suddenly threw her arms around my neck.

Our eyes locked before we looked at each other's mouths. I could feel her warm sweet breath on my face. I could feel her heartbeat through her chest, which was pressed tantalisingly against mine. I could feel the hot skin of her lower back against my hand.

But before I could bend my head so that our lips could meet, I felt her hand on my chest as she put some distance between us.

-cc-


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**22.**

**Bella**

I felt crushed at the hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry... I should..." _kiss you senseless. _"... get the cakes assembled and then go help Alice with her dress and... yeah... so..."

"Of course." He said in a small voice. "I'll help you carry things and..."

"Edward, you've already gone above and beyond the call of duty. This has already taken up your entire morning. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

I wasn't, but if I stayed this close to him, I was going to jump him then and there, and it was too soon.

"I'm sure. Thank you."

He nodded sadly and walked away.

I finished up the cake assembly and headed back to Alice.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" She cried. "Cynthia's winding me up by saying that she's going to wear her Doc Martens under her dress, and Jasper's mother's been in and all but gave me a blow-by-blow description of the best sexual positions for the wedding night, and oh, God... I feel sick."

"Sh, sh, Alice." I went to sit down next to her and kissed her on the temple. She leaned into me, taking care not to ruin her make-up. "What's the most important thing about today? The _only_ important thing about today?"

"Me and Jasper. Our love."

"Exactly. You and Jasper deserve a long and happy life together. And your wedding will be perfect."

"It already is. You're so right, Bella. Thank you."

-cc-


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**23.**

**Edward**

**Saturday afternoon**

We nearly kissed. In that moment, even given my inexperience with women, I knew that she wanted me.

So why did she pull away, when she was the one that touched me first? Why did she ask me to stay, and then tell me to go? Was it because of that Emmett guy?

Confused, I headed back to my room and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes for a while and tried to absorb the fact that my world had been turned upside down by the wondrous creature that was Bella. I wanted to tell her how much she affected me, the things I wanted to do to her and for her. _I wonder if Bella fantasises about dirty talking as much as me. _

I was starting to get hard imagining Bella getting turned on by me whispering dirty words in her ear.

"Edward! Dude! You in here?"

Groaning inwardly, I got up to answer the door to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, everything OK? I thought we still had some time?" I said, looking at my best friend already dressed in his suit, thankful that his presence had deflated my stiffy.

"Yeah, guess I'm excited! I'm getting married in two and a half hours! Woohoo!"

He was a bit too excited. Jasper was normally super laid-back.

"Jazz, have you eaten anything today?"

"I had some coffee..." There we go. Jasper could not handle caffeine. Not at all.

"How much coffee?"

"Just two or three cups!" Shit. That probably meant he drank an entire pot of French pressed über-leaded hotel coffee all to himself.

"Maybe we should get you some lunch." _And perhaps some Valium. _"Alice probably won't want you to be bouncing like this through the ceremony."

"I'm so lucky! She's the coolest girl, ever! Can you believe she said yes?!" Jasper started fist-pumping the air.

"Jazz, where's Carlisle?" _I'm gonna need some help here._

"Oh, he went to get something from Esme." Jasper waggled his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean!"

-cc-


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**24.**

**Bella **

I was just helping Angela take some photos of Alice getting ready when my phone beeped with a text. It was from Esme.

**_'Hey B. Can you step out for a minute? I'm just outside the door to Alice's suite. We have a little problem. Don't let Alice know, of course!'_**

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Alice and Angela. They were so wrapped up in photographing Alice's dress that they barely noticed.

I stepped outside to see Esme and Carlisle looking rather stressed.

"What's wrong?"

"We've lost Jasper!" Carlisle cried. "I left him in his hotel suite while I went to see Esme for a few minutes." Esme blushed. _He did more than see you, didn't he Es? _"When I got back, he'd disappeared! His phone's still in the suite and, err, the coffee pot was empty."

_Shit. Big shit._

Coffee to Jasper was like speed to normal people, and he could not handle it at all.

"What! What the fuck were you thinking leaving Jasper alone with a vat of coffee?"

"I know! I was only gone about twenty minutes!" Carlisle replied. "Bella, what are we going to do?"

"OK, I can't leave, or else Alice will suspect something. Esme, tell the hotel reception to send him back to his room if they see him. Carlisle, have you told Edward?"

"No. I don't have his new number in my phone."

"Go to his room. Right now. He probably knows how to handle caffeinated Jasper better than anyone."

"Thanks Bella. If Jasper turns up here..."

"I'll handle him and call you." As an afterthought I said, "Hang here a second."

I dashed into the suite and fished out my make-up case. I pulled out a small silver blister pack, went back to Carlisle and pressed it into his hand.

"Valium? Bella, thank you but I don't need..."

"Not for you, Carlisle! For Jasper, in case he's really bouncing off the ceiling."

-cc-

**People, I'm sure you're all very sensible and appreciate that this is just a story, but as a healthcare worker I have to say... please don't give your friends Valium when they're high on caffeine. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**25. **

**Edward**

I was trying to get Jasper to drink some Evian to flush out the caffeine in his system whilst I got myself into my suit. It wasn't working. He needed food and probably a tot of Valium too.

"Jazz, where's your phone?

"I hate mobile phones. Why don't people use normal phones anymore? Come to think of it, why don't people write letters anymore? Email's so impersonal! And don't even get me started on social media! I remember when..."

_Sorry I asked. _

Suddenly my phone started ringing. _Bella._

_"Edward!" _ She sighed. My groin stirred at the sound of her soft, slightly husky voice. _"Have you seen Jasper at all?"_

"He's with me. He's totally wired. He must have drunk a gallon of coffee on an empty stomach."

_"Yeah. Carlisle and Esme are on the way. I'm guessing you know how to handle him when he's like this?"_

"I normally feed him a big meal and sometimes give him a Valium, but I don't have any..."

_"I've given Carlisle some Valium for Jasper. Hopefully between that and a club sandwich or two, he'll be OK by the time Alice walks down the aisle!"_

"Hopefully!"

"Edward! Is that Alice? I wanna talk to her!"

_"I think that's my cue to go. See you later?"_

"Of course, beautiful Bella."

"_'Beautiful?'"_ She sounded like she didn't believe me.

"Yeah, most definitely 'beautiful.' And if you, um... dance with me later, I could, um, t-tell you more...?" Fucking hell, I was flirting! Me!

I heard her sigh over the phone.

_"Edward...I... OK."_

She hung up.

I turned round to see Jasper grinning maniacally.

"Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

-cc-

**As I said in the last chapter, please don't give wired people Valium.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**26.**

**Bella **

He thought I was beautiful. And more.

He wanted me. A man as hot as him wanted me.

Grumpy and horny as hell, I headed back into Alice's suite.

"Bella, everything OK?"

"Oh, yes. Just a cake query. All sorted." I told her, my cheeks starting to warm.

The thing was, I understood why Alice made me make that promise. When I had, in my drunken wisdom, decided to snog Tyler, the best man at the wedding of our friends Jessica and Mike, it was all anyone could talk about for the rest of the weekend. And of course, I had embarrassed her, Tyler and our whole gang by the way I dumped him. Now things were horribly awkward whenever our paths crossed. I would be ashamed and mortified if I made things weird for Alice with Jasper's friends and family. She was like the sister I'd never had. Suddenly, I felt bad that I was intending to break my promise to her.

Edward was just another guy at the end of the day. Granted, he was a sexy, intelligent, gentle, altruistic and resourceful guy. Alice had looked after me through some hellish low points in my life. She'd never asked anything of me except to be the best maid of honour I could be, and not to dally with any of Jasper's friends. So far, I wasn't really living up to either.

"Right then, time for the dress!" Alice announced, clapping with delight, breaking me out of my pondering.

-cc-


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**27.**

**Edward**

"Shut up, Jazz."

"Oooh, you like her! You lu-u-urve her! You want to do her! Bend her over your piano and f..."

"Seriously, I know you're wired up on caffeine and that it's your wedding day, but I will kick the crap out of you if you keep talking about Bella like that!"

"Holy shit, you really do like her!"

"Well, duh! Of course. She's fucking amazing!"

"Man, are you in trouble!"

"I know!"

There was a frantic knocking on my door. I opened it to Carlisle and Esme, both dressed for the wedding too.

"Jasper! Thank God!" Carlisle cried.

"Whassa matter?" Jasper replied, opening my mini-bar. "Ooh, cake!"

Oh Hell No. He was not getting his mitts on the rest of my piece of Bella-cake! I was going to eat it tonight, imagining that her breasts were the plate.

"Jazz, we're taking you for lunch. You can have all the cake you want later! Tiers of it." I said.

"But I want that piece of cake!"

"Jasper, what would Alice think?" Esme said. "You'll ruin her perfect wedding day if you faint after a sugar crash and we all know that cake is no substitute for a proper meal..."

Esme clearly knew how to get to him. She was the perfect blend of motherly and manipulative, in the best possible way. I liked and respected her greatly.

"You're right! Let's go!"

-cc-


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**28.**

**Bella**

Alice looked like The Fairy Princess in her floaty, ethereal, intricately beaded wedding dress. So pretty.

"Oh Bella! It's perfect, right?"

"Most definitely, Alice." I agreed.

"I've got your headband here, sweetie." Alice's mother Mary said. "Ready?"

"Yes please, Mum!" Mary came forward and placed the silver band with an ellipse of purple jewels in Alice's hair. It glittered in the sunlight.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" Mary cried, dabbing a tear away with a hankie.

"You really do." Angela echoed. "Ready for a few more shots?"

"Of course!"

"Good! Let's get some of you by the window holding your bouquet, looking wistful."

Whilst Alice took position and Angela set up the lights and things, I took the opportunity to look at my phone, which felt like it was burning a hole in the discreet pocket of my violet and silver bridesmaid's dress.

I felt my pulse race as I saw that there was a text from Edward.

**_'Hey, Jasper calmer with club sandwich & chips in him. No need for Valium yet but have it in my pocket just in case. How are things at your end? Are you in your dress yet? I bet you look stunning.'_**

I could feel my cheeks burn. I texted him back.

**'Thank God! Alice in her dress, me in mine. You can tell me later whether I stun you.'**

His reply was instant.

**_'You stunned me the moment I saw you, beautiful Bella. I just anticipate that you in a bridesmaid's dress will stun me to the point of incapacitation. I can't wait to have my dance with you.'_**

Gah! He was just... perfect.

I glanced at Alice, now grinning in a pose with her mother and sister.

I'd never felt so torn.

-cc-


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**29.**

**Edward**

2.58pm.

Jasper was in position next to Carlisle, his caffeine buzz thankfully controlled. I was in my spot at the piano, playing music to welcome the guests. Liszt, Schumann, Debussy, Rachmaninoff, Vivaldi... all my favourites. I was currently midway through Liszt's _Liebestraume_, but as soon as I was given the nod by Peter, Jasper's brother, who was at the main entrance to the hall, I would drift into the classic Wedding March by Mendelssohn.

The nod came a couple of minutes later. I brought _Liebestraume_ to a close. The audience hushed. There was a moment of pure silence and the doors opened. I began the Wedding March and the first bridesmaid, a younger, slightly petulant-looking version of Alice, walked in.

Bella came next.

It was testament to my training and how well I knew the piece that I was able to continue to play without dropping a note, because she was... there were no words to describe how dazzling she looked.

The dress was long, dark violet, with hundreds of thousands of tiny silver and purple beads sewn over her ample bust and torso, scattering out over her hips. Her narrow waist was bound by a wide silver sash. The dress had strange tiny sleeves (or were they just wide straps?), which left her beautiful, smooth arms bare. With her hair piled up and no necklace, her long neck made her look regal. A queen. A goddess amongst us mere mortals.

Suddenly she made eye contact with me, bit her lip, smiled and looked away.

She just had to be mine, and mine alone. Somehow I had to find a way to get over myself and show her I could be worthy.

-cc-


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**30. **

**Bella**

I barely heard a word of Alice and Jasper's wedding ceremony.

All I could think about was Edward.

Mr Hot Geek was one thing. Mr Hot Geeky Pianist was...

Leave alone the fact that in his dark grey three piece suit and violet cravat he was the sexiest man on the planet, seeing him command the grand piano affected me in ways that I had never experienced. My whole body trembled with awe and appreciation and desire and most extraordinarily, the _need _to know him. I wanted to _talk_ to him. I wanted to _touch _him. I wanted to _listen_ to him. I wanted to _taste _and _smell _him. But most of all, I wanted him to want to know all of me, good and bad, even though the prospect of letting him was daunting.

Suddenly it was the end of the ceremony and the registrar said,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms, dipped her and kissed her in a perfect Hollywood-style kiss.

The whole room burst into applause.

I clapped along, and snuck a glance at Edward on the other side. He was looking over at me intently.

_He feels it too. It's more than just sexual desire. And it can't be ignored._

I looked away and back at Alice, so happy in Jasper's arms.

_Oh, the irony. To meet the man of my dreams on the same day I made that promise._

-cc-


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**31.**

**Edward **

Bella, as maid of honour, walked out of the ceremony hall on Carlisle's arm. I got to walk out with Alice's sister, Cynthia, instead. Despite the fact that Carlisle was handsome, rich and a doctor, had never been jealous of him. Until he got to have Bella's delicate hand tucked into his arm. Now I wanted to tear him away from her, pick her up and keep her in a cave.

Esme ushered us into a beautiful garden for about a million photographs, and Alice coaxed her into appearing in a few as well. They were also good friends, it seemed. I was in a few photographs with Bella, but never got to stand near her. This upset me greatly.

Finally, all of us except Alice and Jasper were released by Angela and Esme to the reception, where the champagne and canapés were in free-flow. I picked up a glass of champagne and waited for some of my friends to drift into the room so I could catch up with them. Bella was with Emmett across the other side of the room, talking to a couple of people. Jealousy surged through me. _Bella should be with me._

"Hot girl."

"Huh?" I turned round to see a tall, very skinny college-aged girl with really long bleached blonde hair down to her hips standing next to me.

"The one you can't take your eyes off. The buxom brunette. Don't blame you. She's a total vixen, I've heard."

"Excuse me?"

"I was just complimenting you on your taste in girls. I'm Chelsea by the way. I'm Alice's apprentice."

-cc-


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**32.**

**Bella**

I had barely had a sip of champagne when suddenly I came across the last person I wanted to see today.

Tyler. Still tipping half a tub of wax into his already-lank mousy hair.

"Bella. You're looking... err... well." He stuttered.

"Tyler. Ditto." _Actually you look like shit. Whatever the fuck was I thinking letting you near me?_

"Yo Tyles! Good to see you man!" Emmett suddenly boomed from behind me. "Didn't know you'd be here, man! And trying your luck with Bells again? You don't waste any time! Talk about brave!"

I could have killed him. Emmett loved to stir the shit.

"Actually I'm here with Lauren. She's a costumier like Alice. They work together." Tiny, blonde Lauren emerged from behind Tyler looking like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"We know each other. Hey Lauren. Long time no see." I greeted her politely, even though I couldn't stand the bitch. I had once caught her trying to claim that she had made a costume that Alice had slaved over, and then backtrack when the vapid bimbo actress for whom it had been designed said she didn't like it.

"Bella." She said tersely. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to come onto _my _boyfriend. You had your chance with him."

"Did you hear me say anything to the effect of 'Hi Tyler, want to jump back into bed with me?'" I hissed. "He's all yours!"

"Whatever." Lauren never was one for witty comebacks.

Suddenly I longed to see Edward. I searched around for him only to see that he was trapped at the far end of the room with a blonde stick insect. One of Alice's apprentices. Jealousy roared through me, eradicating all decorum, removing any notion at all of sticking to my promise to Alice.

_Oh no, girl. He. Is. Mine._

-cc-

**I've joined Facebook! I'm down as Capri Capra, so if you're on there and want to chat about any of my stories, come find me. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**33.**

**Edward**

My phone buzzed.

"Excuse me a second." I said, interrupting Chelsea's rather too graphic description of the wonders of Angela's ass. I'd already been subjected to a description of Bella's breasts and Rosalie's legs. I honestly had no idea why she was gassing to me when she was clearly into girls.

**_'Hey. Please could you give me a hand moving the parents' gifts from the staging area to the banquet hall? Bella xxx'_**

"Sorry Chelsea. I have to go. Groomsman duties."

I went to the staging area, a small room given to us to use for props and things during the reception, as fast as I could.

"Bella?" I called out, unable to see her or the presents Carlisle and I had put there earlier.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I whipped round to see beautiful Bella leaning against the door of the room.

"Hello. Where are the presents?"

"I put them out already."

"Then why...?"

"I wanted you all to myself." She replied, running the tip of her index finger along the inside of her bottom lip. "Away from that blonde twig you were talking to. Away from everyone."

I walked forward a couple of steps until I was standing right in front of her. I leaned in and braced myself with a hand on either side of her head. She looked up at me with her huge doe eyes.

"Yeah? W-why's that?" She placed her hands inside the jacket of my suit, gripped my waist and pulled me even closer.

"Because I can't stay away any longer, Edward. It's crazy. I've known you less than 24 hours."

I swear to God, I felt something heavy inside me float away. My heart was fluttering like it had grown wings. All the anxiety I lived with every day just seemed to melt away when I was in her arms.

"So don't, Bella. It's the same for me. I've never wanted anyone so much."

Our lips were millimetres apart. I could smell mint and champagne on her breath. She glanced at mine, then back at my eyes before blinking. I moved even closer, hovering right against her mouth. With a moan, she finally tilted her head up and allowed me to kiss her.

-cc-


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**34.**

**Bella**

He had me pinned against the door, caged in as if he thought I was going to run away. I could feel the heat radiating from his lean body. I could see the tiny gold flecks in the sea of jade that was his eyes. His lips were so close, so inviting. A thrill went through me, a rush of anticipation. The only thing left to do was meet his mouth with mine.

When we finally connected, it was utterly delicious. It started off slow, just two sets of lips whispering against each other, but then Edward changed things by gently nipping at each of my lips in turn before softly nudging his tongue just inside my mouth. It was like no kiss I'd ever experienced before. Respectful, and yet full of erotic promise, it set off fireworks of arousal within me, but there was another dimension to it. It was spiritual and emotional, as well as physical. I wanted him to be weaved into every single strand of my life, and I wanted to be weaved into his.

Our kiss was getting deeper. I brought my arms up and snaked them around his neck. He stepped even closer so that our torsos were touching. Our tongues were dancing. I ran my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and stroked there. He groaned and suddenly his hands were no longer caging in my head. They were wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him, allowing me to feel exactly how much he wanted me.

-cc-


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**35.**

**Edward**

Bella set me on fire.

I had her pressed against the door and pressed against me, kissing her frantically, jabbing her lower half with my rock hard member.

Bella moaned softly and swivelled her hips, increasing the delicious friction between us.

_"...I don't know, maybe she's in the garden..." _Jasper's voice came from outside the door.

_"Can you call her? I really need the loo and Cynthia's trapped talking to our grandmother..." _Alice said.

_"Shit. I can't call her, pookie. Carlisle has my phone."_

Their voices faded away as they walked past the door.

Bella instantly pulled away from me.

"Shit." She grumbled. "Sorry, Edward."

"S'OK beautiful." I mumbled back, barely able to say anything because of how worked up I was.

"It's not. I shouldn't have got carried away like this. I only meant to get a hug from you."

My heart cracked a little. She only wanted a hug? But the way she kissed me, and touched me...?

"Oh."

She cupped my face lightly.

"I only meant to get a hug from you... now. I intended to save the ravaging until later." She glanced down at my hard cock, straining against my trousers. "I need to go. I'll divert them from here so you can sort that out."

With a final peck on my lips, she disappeared, leaving me and my hard-on all alone.

-cc-


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**36.**

**Bella**

"Alice! There you are! I've been looking for you all over! I thought you'd need a loo break by now!" I managed to make it look like I had emerged from the banqueting room rather than the staging area.

"Bella! I've been looking for you too! I'm desperate for a wee!" She exclaimed.

"You OK Bella?" Jasper asked. "You look a little flushed."

"Oh, I'm fine. A bit too much champagne, a little bit of running around..."

"Right. Well, speaking of champagne, we haven't managed to have any yet! Those photos took ages!" Jasper kissed Alice softly before heading back to the reception.

I led Alice to the disabled loos so that we'd have room to manoeuvre her dress.

"Enjoying everything so far?" I asked, once I'd got her situated.

"Yes, although it's all a bit surreal. Bella, I'm married!"

"I know, Pixie! The ceremony was gorgeous." _Even though I didn't hear a word of it._

"It's exhausting though. The photos, meeting everyone."

"Yeah..."

"What?" Alice could read me so well.

"I bumped into Tyler. He's going out with Lauren now."

"Tyler's here? With Lauren? Shit. That boy is missing a few brain cells. He had to have known that there would be loads of people here who saw the spectacular way you dumped his ass."

"I get the feeling he and Lauren are each trying to prove a point."

"Probably. Don't rise to it, OK? She wants to believe you're a ho, when she's the biggest one around. She's so jealous of you. It so wouldn't surprise me if she's only hooked up with him to rub it in your face. I only invited her because work would have been hell on Earth if I didn't."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm on my best behaviour." I told her, my fingers crossed behind my back.

-cc-


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**37.**

**Edward**

With extreme effort and a lot of unsexy imagery, I managed to will away my hard-on. About fifteen minutes after Bella left me, I finally managed to exit the staging area and go back to the reception. On the way I passed the seating plan for the dining room. I was on the top table, placed next to Bella. _Yes!_

Grinning to myself, I headed into the reception hall.

"Hey, Pianoman!" Emmett called. "Where you been?"

_Pinning your girlfriend against a door, making out with her and almost dry-humping her._

I grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"Just here and there." I replied nonchalantly. As I stood closer to him, I realised that Emmett was absolutely tanked. No wonder he was being friendly.

"So, Alice says you and Jazz-man go way back. That's cool."

"Err... yeah. Our parents were next door neighbours. We grew up together. And you went to university with Bella and Alice?"

"Yeah. Those girls saved my ass on more than one occasion." He smiled to himself. "Bella especially. Tough love. But man, I needed it. She's... she's the best." I didn't know what to say to that. Luckily Emmett didn't seem to need an answer. "So, Pianoman, which one of these lovely ladies are you hoping to get your fingers on?" He said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh, I-I don't know... I'm not really..."

"Dude, are you gay?"

"W-what? No!"

"Girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Then why aren't you gonna try and tap some of the talent? If I wasn't madly in love, you can guarantee I would be out there. Weddings, they make girls horny. So easy to score pussy!"

_Madly in love? _

Shit.

-cc-


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**38.**

**Bella**

Once Alice was sorted out, we headed back into the reception. I just about had time to get a glass of champagne into her hand and back to Jasper before Esme was tugging on my arm. She all but dragged me back out of the room.

"Es, what's going on?"

"Jasper's cousin Rosalie was supposed to be singing during the line-up into the dining room..."

"What the fuck do you mean 'supposed to be'? She's singing Alice's favourite Puccini aria!"

"Follow me."

Esme led me to one of the ladies' rooms, protected from other guests by a hotel maid standing guard.

Rosalie was sat on a small sofa, sobbing, clutching an empty champagne bottle.

"Rosalie, what's going on?"

"I can't go out there! I'm going to completely fuck it up, and then _he'll_ see!" She slurred.

"Who will see?"

"Emmett! He thinks I'm perfect. But I'm not! I'm an anti-social bitch. I'm stubborn. I'm damaged goods."

"Rosalie, Emmett's crazy about you. Now I don't know what he's said to you..."

"He says that he loved me at first sight. But how can he possibly know that?" _It seems that sometimes, girl, you just know._

"What about you? How do you feel about him?"

"He's... wow. Handsome, funny... perfect."

"I can assure you, Em's not perfect. He's loud, brash and has zero tact. He's an overgrown child most of the time. But he's warm, loving and protective, and if he says he loves you, he loves you. And he'll love you even more when you've sung like an angel."

"He will?"

"He will." I reassured her. She smiled back at me. _Thank God. _"Now, Esme's going to help you fix up those panda eyes. I'm going to get you some hot water with lemon and honey for your throat, and you're going to show Em that he's got great taste in women, OK?"

-cc-


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**39.**

**Edward**

Thankfully, some greasy-haired tool called Tyler turned up and distracted Emmett so I could escape any more chat about pussy, or fast cars, or rugby or any of the other blokey stuff Emmett chatted about.

He actually seemed like a really decent guy but I just wasn't into any of the same stuff. I drove a Volvo. Plenty fast enough, and safe as houses. The only sports I liked were tennis and athletics. I would far rather talk about music, art, literature and food.

I checked my watch. The line-up was supposed to be starting at 5.30 and it was 5.45. I was supposed to be accompanying Rosalie on the piano whilst she sang Puccini's _O Mio Babbino Caro. _Rosalie was a classically trained soprano and apparently Alice had begged her to sing the aria during the line-up. Yet there was no sign of her, or Bella for that matter.

My inside pocket vibrated.

**_'Hey. Rosalie delayed- will be there in 5. Please could you play_****_solo whilst Carlisle gets the line-up together? Thank you. Can't wait to pick up where we left off earlier... Bella xxx'_**

I rush of anticipation went through me. _No. Focus, Edward._

Sure enough, I spotted Carlisle whispering in the ears of the parents. I took my place at the piano, launched into the music and let myself get lost in the notes. Just as I was bringing the piece to a close, Rosalie emerged.

"Everything OK, Rose?"

She looked over at Bella, who was now taking her place in the line-up. Bella caught her eye and winked at her. Rosalie grinned back.

"It is now, thanks to Bella."

-cc-


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**40. **

**Saturday evening**

Phew. Crisis averted. By the time we got her back to the reception, Rosalie looked flawless and Emmett couldn't take his eyes off her as she took her place by the grand piano. I took my place next to Carlisle at the end of the line-up and of course, could not take my eyes off Edward, playing _O Mio Babbino Caro_ perfectly.

Thankfully the line-up didn't take too long and once all the other guests were seated for the meal, all of us took our seats. I knew I was at the top table and was thrilled to see that my spot was next to Edward.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself." He said, smiling. "This is a stroke of good luck."

"Indeed."

Edward was on the end whilst I was next to Jasper's father, Peter Senior, who smelled strongly of whisky and who looked half asleep. I had a feeling he wouldn't be making much conversation. _How very fortuitous._

"Bella, may I pour you some wine?" Edward asked. "Red or white?"

"A little white please." He reached for the Pouilly-Fumé and poured me a half glass, and then poured the Malbec for himself. We shared an intense stare for a brief moment before remembering where we were.

"I haven't yet managed to tell you, Bella, just how beautiful you look in that dress."

"So you were stunned?"

"Totally. If I had been playing anything other than the Wedding March, I would've completely ballsed it up."

"Well, you looked..." I dropped my voice to a murmur. "...so un-fucking-believably sexy playing the piano."

"I did?" His cheeks coloured a little. It was so adorable.

Under the table, I slipped my foot out of my peep-toe pump and stroked my toe against his ankle.

"Yeah, you did."

-cc-


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**41.**

**Edward**

I was about to pick up my wine glass when I felt something softly circle my ankle bone. I glanced down and then back at Bella, who bit her lip.

"Bella..."

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered.

"No."

"Good." I was very grateful for the full-length tablecloth on the top table so nobody could see what was going on underneath. I was also grateful for the chunky, portly form of Big Peter, Jasper's father, so none of the rest of the top table could see past him to see Bella and me.

A bread basket appeared in front of us and Bella put some on my side-plate, clearly sensing that she had rendered me useless. Her touch was subtle, but deeply arousing.

I wanted to reciprocate in some way but we were in the direct line of sight of Emmett, who was sat next to Rosalie, which was odd because the rest of the table was made up in its entirety of Jasper's relatives. They were laughing and giggling at something.

Suddenly Emmett looked over in our direction and raised a glass. Bella raised one back and he blew her a kiss. She giggled.

Uncertainty and jealousy blasted through me.

Did she actually want to get to know me or was I just a plaything for her? Something to amuse her during the wedding? What about Emmett? He said he was madly in love. Did she know how much he cared about her?

Utterly confused and stressed, I moved my foot away from hers.

-cc-


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**42.**

**Bella**

Edward seemed to be enjoying my touch, so why did he move away?

"Edward?"

His face had gone red.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Bella." He said quietly.

"You don't want this?" I asked, incredulously, the memory of his deep searching kisses and his body heat flashing in my mind. "You don't want me?"

"Bella, of course I do. I want you so fucking bad, it hurts."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. I knew it was too good to be true. The reality of being with a girl like me, a snarky-mouthed chubber, was clearly sinking in.

The waitresses came round then with the first course, placing small plates of mushroom tortellini with spinach and cream sauce in front of us.

"Bella." He said, once they were gone. I ignored him. "_Bella." _

Suddenly he grabbed my hand, as tight as he could without hurting me.

"What?" I replied sharply.

He took a deep breath, glanced down the table to make sure the rest of them were occupied, nudged closer and took my hand under his napkin. I gasped as he placed it on his crotch. It felt like he had a rolling pin down his trousers. Big and hard. And hot. Burning hot.

"I-I want you, b-beautiful Bella. Hell, I want you more than I want air to breathe. But there are a f-few things you need to know about me." He turned to me, still keeping my hand on him and his voice, although still quiet, became bolder. "I can't be second best. I'm all-in or nothing at all. And most importantly, I don't share."

He took my hand off his groin, let it go and picked up his fork.

-cc-


	43. Chapter 43

**43. **

**Edward**

Holy Shit.

I had never spoken to a girl like that before. I'd always been too shy. Something about Bella brought out my inner caveman or something. But now I felt a like an ass. Nothing I said was a lie, but I didn't mean to come on so strong. And it was really stupid to put her hand on my dick like that. We could so easily have been caught.

I had probably talked myself out of a frisson with Bella, but I just had to be honest. She was an incredible, talented, sexy woman. Everything about her drew me in, except the fact that she was with Emmett.

We ate our starters in virtual silence. It was delicious and I finished all of it, but I was too aware of Bella sitting quietly next to me to really enjoy it, although I couldn't deny that the sight of Bella putting pieces of pasta into her mouth was sexy as hell. The tension between us was profound, and I was struggling to bear it. I was seriously debating taking it back and just telling her that I would take her any way I could have her.

"Edward?" I heard my name called from down the other end of the table. I looked down to see Carlisle beckon me.

"Excuse me, beautiful Bella." I told her as I rose. She looked towards me sharply, but then folded her arms and looked away.

With a heavy heart and a deep sigh, I rose from my chair and walked over to Carlisle's side of the table.

-cc-


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**44.**

**Bella**

What the fuck?

Where did all that come from?

I was thoroughly confused. One minute he was sitting there blissed out by my caress against his foot. The next he was pulling away. And then he was telling me how much he wanted me but that he didn't share and that he couldn't be second best.

I didn't get it. What did I do to make him feel second best? I couldn't even _see _any other guys. Before Edward, I would have seen them all. How had I messed this up already?

Despite my confusion, I was still throbbing with want for him. Feeling his cock, which was hard, _for me, _and hearing him speak so passionately, _about me,_ had me so aroused my panties and the tops of my thighs were wet. I was exceedingly grateful for the numerous layers my dress had.

For the first time in an absolute age, a man had rendered me speechless. We finished our starters in a tense silence. He glanced at me a few times but didn't say anything. I did the same, going over what I could have done. Soon after the plates were cleared, Carlisle called Edward away. He tried to say something but I couldn't look at him. A minute later, Cynthia took his place next to me.

-cc-


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Twilight. SM does**

**45.**

**Edward**

I sat down next to Carlisle in the seat recently vacated by Alice's sister.

"What's up?"

"We need to get the bridesmaids' presents. They got left behind earlier when Jasper went walkabout."

"OK. Where are they?"

"They're in Jasper's room but the gift bags are in the staging area. Do you think you could get them and put them in the bags, while I go sort something else out?" He pressed Jasper's key card into my hand.

"What something else?" I asked.

Carlisle glanced across the room where Esme was stood, talking to one of the hotel manager's minions.

"Just something with Esme." He replied vaguely. "Please?"

He was such a nice guy that I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He dropped his voice. "How are things going with Bella?"

"How did you know? Did Esme tell you?"

"Yeah. We have no secrets. But even if she hadn't told me, it's pretty obvious."

"Shit. You think?"

"Yeah. You did not look happy when I asked you to leave her side to come over."

"She is amazing. Jasper knows I like her but do you think everyone else knows?" I asked, thinking of the pounding I was going to get if Emmett found out.

"No. Don't think so. We certainly haven't said anything."

"Well, can we keep it that way? Things are complicated."

-cc-


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**46.**

**Bella**

"Bella, come tour the guest tables with me until Jasper returns from the loo?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Pixie." I stood up, and as I did I watched Edward leave the room out of one door, and then Carlisle head out through the back door of the function suite. A feeling of queasiness and confusion fluttered over me. _I want him so much. _I suppressed it and followed Alice.

We circled around chatting, making small talk. Alice was radiant and glowing with happiness and was delighted to catch up with her old friends and family. Alice had been sensible enough to put Lauren and Tyler with some work colleagues of Jasper's from the university history department, on the furthest table, which I avoided.

Jasper returned after a few minutes and he and Alice went to talk to Jasper's relatives. I was heading back to the top table when I was stopped by Jessica and Mike.

"Bella! It is so good to see you! I've been trying to catch up with you all day, but you seem to be doing lots of running around! Jessica exclaimed excitedly, light brown ringlets bouncing as her head bobbed.

"Something like that. How are you both?"

"Great! We're..." A beaming Mike took Jessica's hand. "...expecting."

"Congratulations, guys! I'm so pleased for you." I told them, genuinely.

"Thanks Bella! Look, we're having everyone over for dinner in two weeks to celebrate. Please come."

"Are you sure...?" I glanced over at Tyler and Lauren. Tyler was Mike's best friend. Jessica worked with Alice and Lauren.

"I'm sure." Jessica said firmly.

"Me too. As much as Tyler's my boy and I'd do anything for him, he wasn't getting the hint when you tried to call it off. It was a shame that your outburst was so public, but you apologised. Time to move on." Mike echoed.

He was right. It had been a year. Things had been weird for too long.

"Thanks guys. I'd love to."

-cc-


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**47.**

**Edward**

By the time I came back from getting the bridesmaids' gifts and putting them in the gift bags, the entire top table were sat in different places, apart from Alice and Jasper. Bella was now sandwiched, along with Carlisle, between Alice and Mary. Cynthia was sat where Bella had been before. With a sigh, I tucked the bridesmaids' gifts into the pile of other gifts and flowers under a spare table and sat next to her.

"Hey Cynthia."

"Hi." She didn't look up from her iPhone.

I wasn't that great at initiating conversations, especially with teenage girls.

I pulled out my own phone whilst I looked down the table where Bella was giggling at something Carlisle was saying. Irrational jealousy rumbled through me. I hated that Bella clearly knew Carlisle well. I mean, where the fuck had I been when Bella was getting to know my closest friends? Oh, that's right. Scotland. Hundreds of miles away.

A waitress placed a plate of slow-braised lamb shank with potato puree and red wine sauce in front of me. I ate it whilst reading news articles on my phone, trying to ignore the anxiety in my stomach that I had utterly fucked up with Bella.

After the plates were cleared, I let myself get lost in a game of Angry Birds when I heard Bella's voice.

"Cyn, go back to your old seat. Speeches are about to start."

Cynthia harrumphed but did as she was told.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi." She mumbled, not looking at me.

-cc-


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**48.**

**Bella**

Carlisle had a surprise up his sleeve for his best man's speech. Alice begged him to tell her and he came out with the most ridiculous things, winding her up, and I was splitting my sides with laughter. I was glad, because it distracted me from whatever the hell had happened between me and Edward.

"Right ladies, everyone needs to go back to their seats." Carlisle told us once the plates were cleared and dessert and coffee were being served.

"Why?" Carlisle shook his head. "Please! Come on, please! I'm the bride!" Alice whined.

"Trust me, it's better this way." He kissed us both on the cheek and got up.

I followed suit and went back to my assigned seat, where Cynthia was furiously tapping on her iPhone, next to Edward who was tapping on his.

Once Cynthia went back to her seat and I had sat down, Edward spoke.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi." I couldn't look at him.

"Have I ruined things irreparably, beautiful Bella?" He whispered. "I just had to be honest. I don't want this to be just a weekend fling. I've known you less than twenty-four hours yet I know enough to know you are the most incredible, amazing woman I've ever met. But I meant what I said before."

"Hello, hello?! Is this thing on?" Alice's father tapped the microphone. "Good. Now for those of you who don't know me, I'm John, Alice's dad..."

I turned to look at Edward. His green eyes were full of hope for my answer.

I remained confused about what exactly had happened, but I knew what every cell in my body wanted me to do. I held my hand out to him between our chairs, and felt my heart calm as he took it into his.

-cc-


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**49.**

**Edward**

Our hands together. Perfect.

As Alice's father proudly spoke about his daughter and her success as a leading costumier for theatre and movies, I edged my chair closer to Bella, until I was close enough to smell her sweet strawberry chocolate mint scent.

Under the table, I pressed my foot against hers. She pressed back and glanced at me with a little smile, which warmed me through to the bone.

"...when Alice came home one weekend telling us excitedly about meeting a young medieval history professor on the set of a movie she was providing costumes for, we were sceptical..."

"I wasn't." Bella whispered. "I knew they were perfect for each other the first time I saw them together."

"Me too." I whispered back, thinking of the first time Jasper brought Alice to visit me in Edinburgh. I'd never seen my best friend so happy. Even though Alice's exuberance and insight floored me at first, I had grown to adore her like a crazy, impish sister.

"...after some manly bonding over a round of golf and a bit of a drinking session, it became clear that Jasper was here to stay, and Mary and I are so proud to have him as a son-in-law."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Esme hovering at the back of the room, wearing an earpiece. She nodded at Carlisle and winked. I glanced at Bella, who saw it as well, but seemed unfazed.

What was going on there?

-cc-


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**50.**

**Bella**

After toasting the happy couple, we sat back down and Jasper stood up. Edward immediately took my hand again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much for joining us on our very special day. My _wife _and I..." everyone cheered and clapped. "...are delighted to have you here."

Jasper went on to say that he loved Alice from the moment they met, and that he never thought a humble professor like him would end up with a 'shining star' like her. He promised to love her always, and their children in the future and asserted that no man could ever love any woman as much as he loved her.

"...One day I will give you the world, my darling. Or at the very least, that trip to America, where we've always wanted to go. Until then, you have my heart and my eternal devotion."

It brought tears to my eyes. _Will I ever be loved that much? Would I ever let Edward love me that much?_

Alice stood up and onto her tiptoes, and then kissed him tenderly. Jasper brought his arms around her and lifted her up for a moment before putting her down, dabbing her eyes with his thumb and then picking up his glass.

"Ladies and gentleman, please raise a toast to my beautiful bride, Alice."

Everyone got to their feet and raised their glasses.

"To Alice!"

As everyone applauded, I felt Edward's large palm at the small of my back and his warm breath in my ear.

"Would you run a mile if I told you that I would love you like that one day, if you let me?"

_Is he a mind-reader or something?_

-cc-


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**51.**

Pure instinct drove me to say it and suddenly I remembered that I hadn't even known Bella a day. I kept forgetting that little fact. _Shit. Talk about coming on strong._

"Edward..."

"Sorry. I shouldn't... I mean... shit."

Jasper finished his speech by thanking their parents and giving them the gifts that Bella had placed earlier. Then he thanked the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Bella and I had to let go of each other's hands to accept the gifts.

"OK, listen. There are a few things you and me need to do. First we need to get through this wedding, then we need to fuck, and then we really need to talk." She eventually whispered back.

My cock stirred at the way she said the word 'fuck'. I inched closer to her.

"OK."

Carlisle had been handed the microphone.

"...Jasper's previous girlfriends haven't always been so tolerant of his, quite frankly, spectacular obsession with medieval history, and of his weekend attendances at re-enactments, complete with costumes. Now, there are a couple of envelopes on your table. Please open Envelope One."

Bella reached for the envelopes pinned to the centrepiece. In Envelope One was a picture of Jasper in full medieval costume on top of a horse at a jousting tournament re-enactment. All the guests tittered.

"... we knew Alice was different when she took one look at Jasper's costumes and told him off for their poor quality. Three days later, she had made him four new ones, and two for herself, and joined him at the re-enactments. But Jasper reciprocated by joining Alice in her favourite pastime. Please open Envelope Two."

Sure enough, Envelope Two was of Jasper and Alice dressed in their line-dancing outfits, complete with matching diamante-studded cowboy hats.

"Never were two people more suited, in my humble opinion. They knew it very early on, as did we. And when he proposed, we were delighted. Alice has slotted into our family seamlessly, as if she was always supposed to be there."

_Bella is supposed to be mine. And hopefully she soon will be._

-cc-


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**52.**

**Bella**

I couldn't really take in most of what Carlisle was saying. Edward was right next to me, his arm draped along the back of my chair. His foot was resting next to mine. Our knees were touching under the tablecloth. His agreement at my little plan had rekindled my arousal. He was making it worse as well, by drawing circles on my knee with the fingers of his free hand.

"...Now, I've been driving Alice crazy all day, taunting her about a few surprises. Well, it's about that time, Mrs Whitlock!"

"Woo!" Alice whooped. "What is it?"

"Tell me something first... where are you going on honeymoon?"

"Ireland." Jasper answered, looking and sounding confused. It was common knowledge.

"Yeah, Donegal, Sligo and Galway." Alice added.

"But if you could have gone anywhere, you would have gone to...?"

"America. Texas, New Orleans, Mississippi and Tennessee." Alice replied instantly. She loved the USA.

"Well, on behalf of the family... we would like to give you a honeymoon there. A four week holiday next summer."

"Shut up!" Alice yelled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! You leave the day after the last day of Jasper's semester."

The whole audience stood up and clapped. Alice launched herself at Carlisle.

"Thank you!"

"Before you thank me, I have one more thing to ask. Which singer would you most like to see perform...?"

"Carrie Underwood." Alice answered without hesitation. "We've chosen her first single for our first dance. Carlisle, you know this!"

"Is that your favourite song of hers?"

"It's a toss-up between that and her version of 'I'll Stand by You." Alice replied, looking over Carlisle sceptically. "It's amazing. Jasper and I danced to it on our first official date. Why?"

"Amazing you say...?"

The lights in the room suddenly went out and a voice began singing.

-cc-


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**53.**

**Edward**

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you 

Fucking hell. It sounded like Carrie Underwood. A spotlight went onto a pretty blonde woman and onto Esme, who was sat on a stool, playing the accompanying guitar.

"Holy shit!" Bella whisper-yelled. "That's actually Carrie Underwood!" The other guests were whispering too.

Carrie Underwood started walking towards the top table as she sang. Alice was stood, arms around both Carlisle and Jasper, tears streaming down her face, swaying and singing along. Soon everyone was standing up singing too.

I took the opportunity to snake my arm around Bella, to ostensibly sway along to the music like everyone else. I sang along too and Bella shuddered.

"You OK?"

"Yes. Keep singing." She whispered, looking up at me and smiling. She placed her arm around my waist and snuck it down to squeeze my ass. It was my turn to shudder.

I started singing again.

-cc-

**'I'll Stand By You' was originally by The Pretenders. I don't own them. Nor do I know Carrie Underwood in real life! **


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**54.**

**Bella**

Edward's sexy voice rumbled through me. In the darkness, I had taken the opportunity to feel his tight ass. Edward held onto my waist tighter.

When Carrie Underwood brought the song to a close, there was a second of silence before the room erupted into applause and whistles. The lights drifted back on and I reluctantly away from him. He groaned softly.

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" Alice was bawling, clutching onto Jasper as Carrie Underwood held her hand. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, y'all. Congratulations!"

"Alice, Carrie will be staying to sing for your first dance and do a three-song set." Carlisle said.

Alice promptly burst into tears again.

Carlisle wrapped up the speech and everyone settled back into their seats to finish their desserts and coffee. Edward resumed nudging my knee under the table. I looked at the plate in front of me holding a trio of strawberry desserts- a strawberry and white chocolate mousse, a strawberry pavlova and a chocolate strawberry shortcake- and with a sigh, pushed it away.

"You OK, beautiful?" Edward murmured, whilst tucking into his dessert with gusto.

"Yeah."

"Full?"

"I can't have dessert if I want cake later." I told him.

"Why not?"

I shrugged.

"I just, um, have to be careful with what I eat." I mumbled. "I need to lose this wobble I have."

"You think you have a...weight problem?" He asked. I nodded at his recognition of my Achilles' Heel. "Bella, look at me." I didn't. He placed his arm along the back of my chair. I could feel my face burn. "Look at me, beautiful girl." There was a pleading tone in his voice.

"Yes?" I said, eventually raising my face. He leaned in so that he was murmuring right into my ear.

"You are perfect. Every inch of you. So if you want it, you should have it."

-cc-


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**55.**

**Edward**

It amazed me that a woman as confident and sassy as Bella could be insecure about her weight. I wondered if some fuckwit had made her feel bad about it before. Did Emmett not tell her every day how gorgeous she was? I would, if she were mine. I loved her curves. I _craved_ her curves. Women were supposed to have breasts and hips and be soft.

I suddenly realised that I was very close to her, in full view of Emmett, and inched away.

"Pot, kettle, very black." She said suddenly, before turning to look at me. _Huh? _"You think I'm perfect? Look in the mirror, sweetheart." If I wasn't sitting down, my knees would have buckled like something out of a chick flick.

Bella picked up her spoon, plunged it into the strawberry mousse and then, whilst looking me in the eye, put it into her mouth. I couldn't help but grin and groan a little.

"So, what next?" I asked, watching her take the chocolate strawberry off the top of the shortcake and devour it.

Bella glanced down the row. Alice was talking to Carrie Underwood with Jasper, her mother Mary, Carlisle and Esme at the other end of the table. Jasper's parents were at Rosalie's table talking to their relatives. Rosalie had disappeared, as had Emmett. There was nobody around us. Still, Bella kept her voice as a whisper.

"We need to get the presents back to the staging area and decorate the honeymoon suite." She put her hand under the tablecloth and on my thigh. "And while we're there..." she ran her hand up to my crotch and pressed firmly on my hard-on. "...I'm going to finally meet _him."_

-cc-


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**56.**

**Bella**

I rolled my hand against his big, hard cock.

"Whoa..." Edward nearly jumped off the chair.

"Sorry, Edward. I just couldn't resist another feel, sweetheart." I moved my hand back to his thigh.

"Don't be sorry, beautiful. I just don't want to...you know... here."

"I don't want you to either...here." I replied, winking. "I'm done with dessert. You?"

"Yes, beautiful."

I stood up and he followed me, picking up our gifts, a necklace for me, cufflinks for him, as he went.

"Bella!" Alice called. "OMG, did you see? Carrie Underwood! Carrie Freakin' Underwood!" I hugged her tightly.

"I did Pixie. Wow!" I told her. "Where did she go?"

"She asked for half an hour before the first dance. She came straight from the airport to sing for me! I still can't believe it. Did you know?"

"I knew about the holiday, but not about her. How on earth did Carlisle manage it?"

"He treated her husband last year after an ice hockey accident when he was working in America last year. So he called in a favour! For me!" She exclaimed.

"So cool!" I agreed.

"Say, where are you headed?"

"Well, Edward and I were going to clear the presents back to the staging area and then help Esme with a couple of bits and bobs."

"Oh, OK. But please could you help me to the ladies' first?"

I turned to Edward. He was already gathering presents together.

"It's fine, Bella. Go help Alice and then meet me in the staging area when you're done so you can show me...um... what else needs doing." He said, turning a little red.

-cc-


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**57.**

**Edward**

I carried the presents back to the staging area, which wasn't easy to do whilst trying to conceal a raging erection. I put the presents in a corner and sat on a spare chair to wait for Bella.

A minute later, the door of the staging area banged open. I stood up to greet Bella, except that it wasn't her.

"Told you there'd be somewhere, babe!" Emmett's voice boomed. "Finally found this place that's empty."

"Oh... fuck! Emmett, fuck me! Now!" Rosalie cried, crashing into a table as Emmett barrelled in after her.

"Yes! Yes, Rosie! Oh babe!" He exclaimed, kissing her sloppily as she lay down on the table. His hands found the edge of her dress and started pushing it up her hips.

I had been frozen in shock but suddenly I would see far more of both of them than I wanted to if I didn't say something.

"Umm..."

They were still pulling at each other's clothes.

"Oh, Emmett! I want to feel your..."

"Rosalie!" I yelled, wanting to stop her mid-sentence. She was like my sister. This incident was traumatising enough already.

"Fuck! Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Sorting out the presents and stuff. What are you... never mind, I knew what you guys were doing!"

"Look man, sorry. We were just..."

Part of me was aghast that Emmett could be so stupid as to cheat on Bella, but then, this could work in my favour. I was confused though. He said he was madly in love. Screwing another woman on a table wasn't exactly the behaviour of a man in love.

"Emmett, could I have a word in private?"

"No. Whatever you want to say to him, you say in front of me!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah man. Rosalie and me, we have no secrets!"

"Really? What about your girlfriend?"

-cc-


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**58.**

**Bella**

Alice sorted out, I headed back to the staging area, a thrill of anticipation running through me. Guilt at breaking my promise to Alice was overwhelmed by my need for Edward.

As I opened the door I heard a female voice screech.

"GIRLFRIEND? YOU HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND? YOU BASTARD!"

"Rosie! Rosalie! I don't have a girlfriend! What the fuck are you talking about, Pianoman?"

Emmett was clinging onto Rosalie with one arm, who was trying to push against him, and tucking his shirt back into his trousers with the other. Rosalie's make-up was smudged.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "Um..."

"Bella, tell them I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Of course you don't, Em! Who said you did?"

"Pianoman!"

"Edward?"

"Y-you and he... l-last night... t-the hugging and the blowing kisses... h-he said at the bar he was madly in love..." Edward stuttered out, running his hand into his hair.

He thought Emmett and I were a couple?

"Dude, when I said I was madly in love, I meant with Rosalie." Emmett said. "Rosie, I love you. I know you think I'm crazy because we've known each other less than a day, but it's true, babe." He kissed her softly. "I'm a shit, but I'm not that much of a shit."

"So you're not with Bella?" She checked. He and I burst into peals of laughter.

"Hell no! Em and I are like brother and sister! Look, Edward and I have to go decorate the honeymoon suite so we'll leave you to it." I winked at Emmett and Rosalie. "Be good."

I picked up the bag of decorations, and turned to Edward, livid.

"You! Follow me."

-cc-


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**59.**

**Edward**

Bella stomped off to the honeymoon suite so fast that I could barely keep up. Even when we were in the lift she was vibrating with anger. Shit.

However, she didn't say anything until she had shown me into the suite and shut the door.

"What the fuck? If you thought I was with Emmett, why did you pursue me?" She asked angrily. "God, you must have thought I was such a slut!"

"No! Bella, never!" I cried.

I had totally fucked up.

Bella was stood in front of me, eyes blazing, cheeks bright red, waiting for me to explain myself.

"You caught my eye the second you walked into the dinner last night, and I had this instant, visceral reaction. My mind and my body fell for you instantly. But just as I was trying to absorb how I was feeling, I saw Emmett pick you up and spin you round. I just assumed that you were an item."

"Go on." She said, her voice tight.

"Yet, I couldn't help but tell you how beautiful you are, and I was stunned when you responded. That moment, after I'd helped you with the cake, when we nearly kissed, I realised that you felt the same. This pull, this connection we have. It's more than sexual, although it's the most intense sexual attraction I've ever felt. I thought that if what you felt was anywhere close to how I feel, then it had to be strong enough for you to leave Emmett for me."

"So you don't think I'm some easy slut who you could fuck and then hand back to her boyfriend?" She replied.

I could not believe that Bella could ever see herself that way. I strode over to her and gathered her into my arms.

"Never." I stroked my finger along her hot cheek.

I was amazed when a lone tear escaped from her eye and met my digit.

-cc-


	60. Chapter 60

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**60.**

**Bella**

Edward held me so tightly and spoke so sincerely. I forgave him for his mistake instantly. I owed it to him to tell him about my propensity to hurt people.

"The thing is, Edward, I have this reputation for being a maneater. For being with a guy and then dumping him when I'm bored, a few weeks later. And you need to know that about me..." I could feel a sob rising and swallowed hard. "...if you decide you want to be with me."

"It's not a decision, beautiful Bella. It's a given. I _have_ to be with you. I've never felt anything like it. All I know is that you make me want to overcome all my anxieties and shortcomings. You've made me jealous of every single person in the world that you know, because they knew you before me."

"Oh Edward..." The man was killing me. No guy had ever spoken about me so passionately.

"I don't care about any reputation you may have. I only care if there's someone you'd rather be with than me, because..."

"...because you won't be second best, you're an all-or-nothing guy and you don't share." I finished, realising that it was seeing Emmett blow me a kiss earlier that had prompted his little speech in the first place.

"Exactly." He whispered, his forehead against mine, his hands cupping my face.

Previously, when a man had demanded anything like the kind of commitment Edward was asking for, I had run away as fast as I could, or reacted with an angry outburst like a caged animal.

I couldn't contemplate doing either with Edward.

"I'm all yours. Only yours." I whispered.

He smiled and his lips met mine.

-cc-

**I was going to be mean and end things here, but I couldn't bring myself to cockblock any longer! **

**CC xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**61.**

**Edward**

"I'm all yours. Only yours."

_Thank fuck for that. _

Suddenly I felt a confidence settle inside me that I'd never felt before. _She's mine._

I smiled against her mouth and touched Bella's lips with mine. She curled her fingers into my hair and parted her mouth, allowing me to slide my tongue against hers. She moaned softly. Whilst we continued kissing, I stroked my hands from her waist to just under her voluptuous breasts and then cupped them. They were unbelievably soft and yielding, even under the stiff material of her dress.

I sat down on the chair by the dressing table and pulled her to sit on top of me. She was a tad hesitant.

"Are you sure... I'm a bit..."

I encircled her waist with my arms, cupped her beautiful round ass with my hands and squeezed before nudging her further onto my lap.

"So beautiful..." I murmured. She really was.

My face was level with her cleavage and I didn't hesitate to kiss her delicate, soft skin. I nipped gently along the line of her dress as Bella kept tugging and stroking my hair.

"God, I need you so much!" She cried.

"What do you need from me, beautiful?" I asked, slipping my hand inside her dress to feel the whole of her large breast in my hand. "How can I make you feel good?"

"I need..." I licked along her collarbone. "...oh God, I need your hand..."

"Where?" She squirmed on my lap, right against my cock and glanced down. "Down there?" She nodded.

"Edward? Could you..." She looked uncertain for a second.

"What would you like, baby?" The 'baby' slipped out. She didn't seem to mind. Her voice became hoarse. We were so close I could see her pupils dilate even more.

"Talk to me. Talk _dirty _to me."

_Hell yes! _

-cc-


	62. Chapter 62

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**62.**

**Bella**

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly and I swear, I saw some dark, lusty haze descend in them. It was... primal.

"God, I bet you taste so sweet. Tell me something, beautiful Bella. Are you wet for me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. So fucking wet. All for you."

"Fuck. And you want me to touch your clit? Put my fingers in your hot, tight pussy? Make you come?"

Wow. He was good at the dirty talk. _It's always the quiet ones._

"Yes! Please!"

"I'm going to make you come really hard, I promise. Now, lift up for me, baby." I stood up a moment. He lifted all the layers of my dress and gathered them into one hand. "God you have the sexiest legs." He breathed.

He rubbed his free hand from my knee up my inner thigh and then gently stroked the front of my damp black lace French-cut briefs. I squirmed a little. He pressed a little harder, right against my clit, sending sparks of pleasure through me.

"Holy fuck! Amazing!"

"God, you really are dripping, beautiful Bella!" He inhaled deeply. "And you smell so fucking tasty. Later tonight, I'm going to taste you, but now..." He tugged the lace down my legs. "I'm going to do what you asked." I kicked them up into his waiting hand. He tucked them into his jacket pocket. He had me sit back down on his lap and when I was situated, he slid his hand against my sopping wet slit. His thumb found my clit and started rubbing around it in circles. I couldn't help but moan.

"Good?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." I panted.

"What about this?" He slid two fingers inside me. "God, you're so hot! So tight!" He curled his long fingers deep within me and I bit my lip to suppress a scream.

I held his wild hair off his forehead and dropped kisses there as I rode his hand. He nuzzled into my neck and licked me.

I sped up my bounces as the coil of pure ecstasy inside me tighter and tighter.

"I'm close, sweetheart." I mumbled. He sped up the circles around my clit. "Really fucking..." I couldn't hold it any longer. When he pressed hard against my nub and wriggled his fingers deep inside me, I promptly exploded against his magical hand.

-cc-


	63. Chapter 63

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**63.**

**Edward**

Her panting, her moaning, her heat, her blush, her smell, her taste... all forever etched in my brain. Firmly committed to my spank bank for all eternity.

Seeing Bella come was the most spectacular sight I ever beheld.

"Oh, my beautiful Bella. That was so hot."

"You're telling me! Thank you!" She cupped my face and kissed me gently. I pulled my hand out of her. She smelled incredible. Better than the sweetest dessert. I slipped my fingers into my mouth and sucked them clean. She tasted even better.

Bella watched me, big brown eyes like saucers, dancing with arousal. As I finished tasting her on my fingers, Bella wriggled on my lap, right against my cock. I don't think I'd ever been hard for this long in my life.

"Bella, I'm so close. As much as I love feeling you against me, I don't want to blow my load in my pants."

"You're not going to." She asserted, before kissing me deeply.

Before I knew it, her hand was over my dick and she had pulled down my zipper.

"Bella?"

"Just returning the favour, sweetheart."

I wasn't arguing. Her hot little hand pulled me out and she ran her hand up and down my length, sending shivers down my spine and causing my head to spin with the rush of pure pleasure.

"So good, baby." I mumbled as she sped up her strokes.

Shit. I was about to blow my load really early. She turned me on that much and was giving me that good a hand job.

"You're trying really hard not to come, aren't you, Edward?" She breathed.

"Yeah." I admitted. No point in lying.

"Just do it, sweetheart. I want to feel you come in my fingers."

Her words in my ear were so erotic that I couldn't hold it. I erupted into her hand, shaking and shuddering with the sheer force of my blissful orgasm.

-cc-


	64. Chapter 64

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**64.**

**Bella**

There's nothing sexier than seeing and feeling a man come apart because of your touch. Edward filled my hand with his hot cream and cried softly into my neck after I jerked his frankly massive cock to a quick but clearly satisfying climax.

"So hot! God, Bella...!"

"You liked it then?" He nodded frantically and then suddenly kissed me hard. I gave into it, allowing his tongue to probe my mouth as deep as it could. We were both red-faced with damp foreheads, lost in a haze of happy hormones.

Still locked to my mouth, Edward started searching in one of his pockets and eventually pulled out a handkerchief.

"Give me your sticky hand, baby." I did as he asked and he wiped my hand clean.

"Thank you, although I would have been quite happy to clean my hand the way you cleaned yours..."

"Really? I thought women didn't like that."

I licked my fingers. He tasted tangy and salty, and actually rather delicious.

"You taste delectable, Edward. But I'm sure I'll get the opportunity to taste you properly, right? You'll let me suck you later, won't you?" I asked sweetly.

"Fuck, yes!" He kissed my shoulder and up my neck before sucking on my earlobe. "Beautiful Bella, you can do whatever you like with me. As long as you let me reciprocate."

"Tit for tat? Of course, sweetheart!"

He was just about to kiss me again when my phone started ringing. I groaned.

"You'd better answer that." He said sadly. "It's probably time for the cake-cutting."

He was right. Esme was calling.

_"Bella, where the hell are you? Alice doesn't want to cut the cake without you! And have you seen Edward?"_

-cc-


	65. Chapter 65

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**65.**

**Edward**

"Hi... Esme! I'm just on my way. We were just decorating the honeymoon suite and I... uh... tripped over. Edward's with me. He helped me find some, uh, first aid." Bella stammered.

_"'First aid?' Is that what they're calling it these days?" _I could hear the innuendo in Esme's voice before her tone became serious. "_Bella! You promised Alice. Edward..."_

"Es, can we talk about this later?" She looked at me, a flash of guilt in her eyes, chewing her bottom lip, clearly aware that I could hear every word.

_"Remember what I said before, OK? And get your butt back here!"_ The line went dead.

"Back to reality, Beautiful Bella?" I asked, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Yeah..."

"What did Esme mean about a promise to Alice?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, but basically, Alice made me promise not to get together with any of Jasper's friends, but I just couldn't stay away from you..."

I kissed her cheek.

"Why would she make you promise that?"

"I embarrassed her and our group of friends when I got together with the best man, Tyler, at the wedding of our friends Jess and Mike last year. I got bored, he came on too strong, and to cut a long story short, I dumped him rather publically, and every single gathering since has been horribly awkward."

"Tyler huh?" I remembered the idiot who I'd crossed paths with earlier, and wondered if it was the same guy. "He clearly wasn't man enough to handle you." _I am! I might not seem it but I am!_

She grinned momentarily.

"Look, sweetheart, do you think we could keep this quiet until they get back from Ireland?" Bella asked, blushing slightly.

"Mmm..." The thought of keeping things on the down-low for a while was actually rather hot. "Secret... forbidden... illicit... naughty..."

Bella suddenly attacked my mouth with a moan. I kissed her back but then remembered that we both had somewhere to be.

"Alice." I whispered. "Cake. Wedding."

She nodded and reluctantly moved off my lap. We quickly scattered some rose and violet petals over the bed, strew some chocolates over the pillows and placed some patchouli candles and matches on the bedside tables before heading downstairs.

-cc-


	66. Chapter 66

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**66.**

**Bella**

After our tryst in the honeymoon suite, Edward left first while I ducked into the bathroom to freshen up.

I didn't want anyone apart from Edward to see me like this. Red faced, sweaty, dress rumpled, smelling of sex and him. And I couldn't wait for him to actually fuck me with his cock. Although riding his long pianist's fingers was pretty bloody amazing.

It was more than amazing. A thrill ran through me at the memory.

Edward and I had a connection that was... otherworldly. I thought he would run a mile when I told him about my reputation. He didn't. In fact he turned it around and made me feel..._special._ No guy had ever made me feel that way.

I had always been rounded, soft, curvy. When I was a teenager, it meant that I was picked on, ignored by guys or asked out by boys who were in the proverbial closet. As I got older, developed a thicker skin and got the confidence that comes with sexual experience (mainly with older guys who preferred curvy girls), it became easier to attract men. Yet each relationship, however much attention the man lavished upon me, left me feeling numb. Empty.

Edward made me feel alive. Zinging with emotion and curiosity.

He was just...wow.

-cc-


	67. Chapter 67

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**67.**

**Edward**

Letting go of Bella was almost excruciatingly painful. But it had to be done. After a quick trip to the gents' loos to sort my crazy hair out and sadly wash my hands of Bella's smell, I returned to the reception.

A crowd was gathering around the wedding cake. Bella walked in a couple of minutes later and hugged Alice, whispering something in her ear that I figured was an apology.

I went over and stood to one side, and pulled out my iPhone to take a picture as Jasper and Alice plunged a knife into the beautiful cake that I helped Bella fix. Everyone cheered as they smashed cake into each other's faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Mr and Mrs Whitlock will now take their positions for the first dance."

Everyone lined the dancefloor and there was a hush as Carrie Underwood took the stage. The band started to play the intro to 'Inside Your Heaven.' Like Carrie Underwood herself in England, the song wasn't that well known, but it was perfect for Alice and Jasper.

Alice and Jasper glided onto the floor and spun round effortlessly to the sound of Carrie Underwood's flawless voice.

_And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin' you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

Across the other side of the floor, Bella was watching the happy couple, tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

-cc-

**'Inside Your Heaven' is by Carrie Underwood and belongs to her and the clever people who wrote it. Not me! **


	68. Chapter 68

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**68.**

**Bella**

They looked so goddamn happy. Alice deserved this. She had been through a lot when it came to men.

When we were at university, she got into this heavy-going relationship with James, a creep of highest order. He started out sweet and romantic but then he started berating her, belittling her, telling her she was stupid and ugly, even hitting her on occasion. He hated me because I saw through him from the start.

When he hit her so hard he knocked her unconscious because she was five minutes late making him dinner, and then left her all alone while he went to the pub, Emmett and I found her, got her to the hospital and managed to persuade her that she needed to leave him and press charges.

Alice did it. She faced him in court and watched as he went down. She was so brave. It took her a long time to trust again. But when Jasper came along, they just connected. He seemed to understand her implicitly; he adored her and treated her like his queen.

As they moved together in perfect harmony to Carrie Underwood's sweet voice, I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

As the song came to a close, a paper napkin appeared over my shoulder. I didn't need to turn round to know that Edward was standing behind me.

"You all right, Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes, thank you. Tears of happiness." I said as I took the napkin from him and dabbed my wet eyes.

Carrie Underwood brought the song to a close and everyone clapped.

"Now y'all, this next track's not mine. It was first sung by Fleetwood Mac, and more recently by Eva Cassidy. This is the beautiful _Songbird._ All o' you, please join Alice and Jasper on the dancefloor."

"May I have this dance, beautiful Bella?" Edward breathed into my ear.

-cc-

**I may not have the chance to post tomorrow, so if not, it will be Monday! See you then! **

**CC xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**69.**

**Edward**

"Um, I don't know... I'm not exactly graceful, and..." Bella mumbled, her cheeks pinking up.

"Just one dance." I insisted. "Please? We'll just stay in this corner."

Bella looked at the now crowded dancefloor. Alice and Jasper were way over the other side.

"OK." She whispered.

I took one of her hands and placed it around my neck. I held her other hand in mine and against my heart. Finally, I placed my free hand in the small of her back. We swayed gently, her temple resting against the side of my jaw. She was tense at first but I felt her relax after a few moments.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

Soon we were slowly moving around in a circle, and I was oblivious to the noise and the sound of the other people in the room. All I could sense was Bella and her wondrous curvaceous body in my arms. I softly sang the words into her ear, remembering that she liked it when I sang before. She shuddered slightly and shifted herself closer to me.

Suddenly she was singing too, sweetly and softly but with passion.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

"Did you know, sweetheart? John Frusciante, who used to play guitar for the Chili Peppers, used to sing this song on tour." She murmured as the song drew to a close.

I did know. The band was one of my favourites.

One other thing I now knew for sure.

I was in love with Bella. Like never before.

-cc-

**As you might have guessed, the title of this story comes from this song, ****_Songbird, _****originally by Fleetwood Mac, although Eva Cassidy sings it best, IMHO. **


	70. Chapter 70

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**70.**

**Bella**

When the song ended, he didn't let go.

"Edward." I murmured. "Edward?"

"I don't want to let go." He whispered. I smiled broadly.

"Me neither, but..." I reluctantly removed my hand from his neck. "Alice."

He nodded sadly and loosened his grip on me. I hoped that it looked like we were just having a platonic, friendly dance.

"Can I be cheeky and ask for another one of these later?" He whispered.

"Of course, sweetheart." I kissed him on the cheek. "Go, socialise. See the friends you haven't seen because I've been hogging you. I need to find Esme."

"OK, beautiful."

I found Esme in one of the smaller side banqueting rooms, eating a sandwich and supervising the hotel staff, who were setting up the buffet for later on. One thing we always advised our clients; at weddings, people never complain about being overfed, but always remember if they went hungry.

"Hey Es."

"Bella!"

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Everything's gone pretty smoothly although you haven't helped. Disappearing like that!"

"Did Alice notice?"

"Sort of. Thankfully she was so excited about Carrie Underwood and the holiday that she wasn't too fazed." She replied. "When I told her you tripped over, she bought it. It's lucky that you've had the odd klutzy moment or two before!" Yeah, I wasn't the most graceful of girls. It was a miracle that I had stayed upright on the silver diamante heeled sandals Alice made me wear.

"Thanks Es."

"So, you couldn't stay away from Edward?"

I thought about denying it, but Esme had this gentle way of wheedling out my secrets. I had learnt long ago to just tell her.

"No. Es, he is amazing! We just have this connection."

"What about Alice? Bella, he's Jasper's best friend."

"It's different with him! I mean it. I...I...I..."

"You what? Bella?"

"I love him, Esme! I am totally in love!"

-cc-


	71. Chapter 71

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**71.**

**Edward**

After Bella disappeared to find Esme, I went into the bar area of the reception room.

"Edward!" A hand clapped down on my shoulder. I turned round to see Demetri, an old friend who went to high school with me and Jasper, tumbler of Scotch in his hand. "Where have you been, man? Long time no see!"

"Hey Dem." I shook his hand. "What's going on? Did you only just get here?"

"Yeah, just got back from New York this afternoon."

"How is life in the fast lane?"

"Crazy. Busy. Stressful. I love it!" Demetri was a sales director for an international telecommunications company. "You?"

"Great. I just moved back home. Come September I'll be teaching music lessons at a private school during the day and community college classes two evenings a week."

I could see Demetri's eyes glaze over. He was always one for big thrills, excitement. When we were teenagers he was into drugs, alcohol, extreme sports and women who were out of his league. I doubted that much had changed. I had never really been into any of that stuff, preferring quieter pursuits. All I really wanted in life was a beautiful girl, a beautiful family and to play beautiful piano.

"You moved back? What went wrong in Edinburgh?"

"Nothing. I just got tired of being so far away from family and my closest friends. When the school I was working at decided to cut their music programme, I decided to leave the city and come home."

"Right." He had clearly got bored of me and my life. "So, anyway, there's a girl here that apparently is a sure thing. You're a groomsman, so you know who's who right?"

"Err... not really..."

He wasn't listening.

"Apparently, she's not the hottest, but when you're drunk and horny, who cares, right?" He downed his Scotch, clearly not his first tonight. "So, which one of these girls is Bella?"

-cc-


	72. Chapter 72

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**72.**

**Bella**

"Bella? Are you for real?" Esme exclaimed. I nodded, suddenly feeling scared and panicky. I loved him. I _loved_ him? My life was never going to be the same again.

I had always been fiercely independent, even before I went to university at the age of eighteen. I had never needed another person before, and yet now I found myself _needing _Edward. We knew very little about each other. I always broke things off with guys when I got bored. But what happened when he got bored of me?

"Bella?" Esme was snapping her fingers in front of me. "Bella! Where did you go? Are you all right?"

"Esme, I don't think I am. I've never felt anything like this for any man before and now I can't help but worry about what happens next. I'm already imagining us having a life together and we haven't even been on a date!"

"Don't do this, B. Just go with the flow. Don't over-think things. Edward's a great guy. Carlisle can't praise him enough. Kind, generous, intelligent and talented."

"Exactly, Es. Why would someone like him want to be with a heinous ball-busting bitch like me?"

"You know, deep down, like I know, that underneath your tough exterior, you are kind, generous, intelligent and talented too. Look at how much you've done for Alice this weekend, and before. Look how much you do for all of us. From helping me with my miscarriage and divorce to helping Emmett when he went off the rails. But you never let anyone help you. It's time to trust, Bella. Trust in your friends. Trust in Edward. Trust in love."

-cc-


	73. Chapter 73

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**73.**

**Edward**

Fires of rage and possessiveness began burning in the depths of my stomach.

"E-excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth. "Wh-who told you Bella was a 'sure thing'?"

"Oh, that guy over there with his arm around the tiny blonde with the big ass." Demetri pointed at Tyler. "Said she'd take whatever she got. So which one is she?"

I took a deep breath.

"D-Demetri, we've known each other a long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah? So?" His nonchalance only served to fuel the fire of anger within me.

"So that's the only thing keeping me from punching your fucking lights out right now!" I seethed. I turned and suddenly stepped closer to him, and, clearly taken aback at my aggression, he stepped away, eyes wide.

Emmett and Rosalie strode in at that point, arm in arm, grinning at each other like lovesick fools. I waved them over.

"Pianoman! What..."

"E-Emmett, your g-greasy-haired pal over there..." I pointed at Tyler. "...has been g-g-going around telling people..." I was actually so angry I could barely talk. I gestured at Demetri. "...that...that... Bella is a..." my voice was becoming hoarse. ..."s-s-slut!"

"WHAT?" Emmett bellowed, causing half the room to turn round. "That...I'm gonna kill him!"

"Emmett, don't do anything rash, OK, honey?" Rosalie clung onto his arm. "And Edward, you need to calm down before you pass out!"

"Babe, Bella's my sister from another mister. That fuckwit isn't gonna get away with making her out to be easy. She's actually highly selective." He glanced over to Demetri, who, under the bravado was a total coward, and punched his fist into his hand, understanding implicitly what had transpired. I'm sure I heard Demetri gulp.

Emmett strode over to Tyler, cackling at the bar with his midget girlfriend. When he caught sight of Emmett, red faced, looking like a bull on the rampage, the blood drained from his face. He looked utterly petrified.

"Tyler, a word please. Outside. Right now."

-cc-


	74. Chapter 74

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**74.**

**Bella**

Esme was right. I needed to trust in my feelings for Edward and not let my fears get in the way of something phenomenal. Buoyed up and feeling upbeat, I headed back into the reception. The dancefloor was fairly busy. Lots of friends of Alice's from high school, a few of Alice and Jasper's older relatives and some family friends were dancing to Tom Jones. Alice and Jasper were in one corner, wrapped up in each other, spinning slowly in a circle.

Suddenly I felt a yearning for Edward. To dance in his arms. To feel his warmth and his love radiate through as we spun. A shiver ran through me. However, I couldn't see him near the dancefloor.

I decided to get a drink from the bar. With all the running around and the delicious distraction that was Edward, I was woefully under-tanked.

"Vodka tonic with a lime twist please." I asked the bartender.

"Bella!" It was Jessica.

"Hey Jess. Drink?"

"Oh, no thanks." She held up a glass of orange juice and patted her tummy."Say, do you know what's going on with the guys?"

"No." I replied, confused. I glanced around the room. I didn't recognise most of the people left, except Lauren. She was talking to Alice's stick insect apprentice, and looked po-faced. There seemed to be very few men around, including Edward and Emmett.. "Where are they?"

"Emmett all but frogmarched Tyler out of the room, and Mike and that groomsman with the crazy hair went out too, with a couple of others."

"That's odd." I agreed. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

-cc-


	75. Chapter 75

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**75.**

**Edward**

The moment we got outside into the hotel garden, Tyler started grovelling.

"Look, Em, I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding!"

Emmett shoved Tyler so that he stumbled backwards. Emmett had a good 100 pounds on Tyler and he looked like he was about to piss himself.

"I don't think so! Did you or did you not tell that douche over there..." he pointed at Demetri, who had the decency to look ashamed. "...that Bella was a slag?"

"I just said that she was err... up for some fun! That's all!"

"See, I don't believe you!" Emmett shoved him again until he had him against a wall.. "I think you're still sore that she dumped your ass because you were a clingy shit and wouldn't leave her alone!"

"No..."

"You really think you could get away with spreading shit about Bella? That I wouldn't find out? That between me and Bella, one or both of us wouldn't kick the living crap out of you?"

"Emmett! He gets the point. Let him go." Some weedy blond guy called out.

Emmett didn't let go.

"Come on, Em." Rosalie called softly. Emmett looked at her and the anger in his face softened slightly. He looked back at Tyler and growled slightly.

"If you ever say anything about Bella again, I will fuck your shit up, understood?" Emmett told him menacingly. Tyler nodded "Bella's like my sister. My family. You weren't man enough for her, deal with it!" He let him go and turned to Demetri. "And you! If I see you anywhere near Bella, even breathing the same air as her, I'll fuck your shit up too. Understood?" Demetri nodded, terrified. "Good."

With a final growl, Emmett walked past him into Rosalie's waiting arms. They headed back inside.

Tyler took a few deep breaths and rubbed his face before standing up straight.

"I bet she would have shagged that guy though." I heard him mutter as he started walking back towards the hotel. The blond guy definitely heard him say it because he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Demetri heard it too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I roared, anger surging through me.

"What? I..."

I didn't let him finish. Instead I smashed my fist into the side of his face.

-cc-


	76. Chapter 76

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**76.**

Emmett came back in with Rosalie, looking a little red-faced.

"Hey, Em. Are you OK?" I asked. "Hi Rosalie."

"Hey Bells." Suddenly, he hugged me tightly.

"Jeez, Em, how much have you had to drink?"

"He's just a little riled up. A little altercation with some dickhead outside." Rosalie said, looking at me strangely. "Who's this?" She nodded at Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

"Jess, this is Rosalie. Jasper's cousin and the love of my life." Emmett said, letting go of me and curling his arm around her.

"Hey. So where did all you boys disappear to? One minute we were all here chatting, the next minute, you, Tyler, Mike, that groomsman with the crazy hair and that other guy disappeared." Jessica asked.

"Just..." Emmett glanced at me... "man stuff."

OK, something strange was going on. Emmett's face was an open book.

Mike walked back in at that moment, just as my mobile beeped with a text. I heard Lauren's phone go off from across the room and she stood up and walked off, leaving Alice's apprentice mid-sentence.

"Mikey, what's going on? What happened to Tyler?" Jessica asked.

"I think Tyler's done for the night, honeybun." Mike murmured. "Let's just say that he needed to retire early."

Weird.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the message. My heart skipped a beat as I saw that it was from Edward.

**_'Hey baby. Sorry to bother but I need a favour. Do you think you could come up to my room with some ice and a first aid kit? I need you. Room 221. Love E xxx"_**

-cc-


	77. Chapter 77

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**77.**

**Saturday night**

**Edward**

Fucking OW!

Punching a dickhead in the face really hurt! My hand throbbed, but I put a brave face on. I had never ever done anything like that before but I just had to. He couldn't get away with talking about my Bella, or any woman, like that.

"What the fuck, man?!" Tyler said from the ground.

"If you say anything about Bella ever again, you'll be in for a whole lot worse, got it? You don't speak about women that way. Ever!" I looked at the weedy blond guy, who apparently was called Mike. "You better get his girlfriend to tend to him, unless you want to do it yourself."

I walked back into the hotel. The pain in my hand was getting worse, and I could feel it starting to swell. I knew what I needed to make it better. Bella.

I texted her before heading up to my room. She texted back within two minutes.

**_'On my way. What the hell's going on? You better spill when I get there! B xxx"_**

I grabbed a bottle of beer from the minibar and pressed it to my hand. It was pretty ineffective. I thought about lighting a cigarette but decided that I didn't want to smell of smoke when beautiful Bella got here. Instead I opened the beer and took a drink.

A soft tap on the door came a few minutes later. I opened the door to the vision that was Bella, carrying a champagne bucket of ice and a first aid kit.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, beautiful Bella."

She walked towards me, kicking the door shut behind her, and kissed me lightly.

"What's going on? What have you done to yourself?"

I sheepishly held up my bruised, bloody hand. She gasped.

"You should see the other guy!" I joked weakly.

"Edward, it's not funny! What happened?" She picked up my poorly hand and stroked it softly. "Tell me!"

"OK, but I don't want you to get mad..."

"Edward..." I guessed better than to ignore the warning tone in her voice.

"OK, so I kind of punched that Tyler guy in the face."

-cc-


	78. Chapter 78

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**78.**

**Bella**

_"OK, so I kind of punched that Tyler guy in the face."_

_"_You did what?" I asked incredulously. "You hit Tyler?" Edward nodded. "Why?"

"He was being rude and disrespectful. Emmett nearly did it but after he left, Tyler said something else, and I, uh, finished off the job." He glanced up at me nervously before placing his good hand on one side of my neck and burying his face into the other. The feel of his hot, heaving breaths against my neck sent ripples of desire through me. "He's a fucking jackass. I don't know what came over me. I've never hit anyone in my life." He murmured, nudging even closer to me. I ran my fingers through his super-soft hair and he shivered. "That's a lie. I know exactly what came over me. You, my beautiful Bella."

"What did he say?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea.

"Um..." Edward looked up. "He...he..."

"Did he say something about my reputation?"

"Yeah... he implied to one of my friends that you would be up for..."

"I get it."

I got up and went into the bathroom to grab a towel to make Edward's ice pack, trying to ignore the sickly feeling in my stomach, the embarrassment, the mortification.

"Are you mad?" He asked when I returned, looking worried.

"No, sweetheart." I stood in front of him and he curled his arms around my waist. "Not with you, at least. I'm fucking fuming about Tyler, that shit, but mostly, I'm angry at myself for getting a reputation in the first place."

"Look, you know I don't care about the guys who came before, right? I came alive the second I laid eyes on you, Bella. I only care about you and me and this amazing bond we share."

"Oh God, me too! Me too!"

I showered his face with kisses. He tightened his grip around my waist and lay back, pulling me on top of him.

-cc-


	79. Chapter 79

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**79.**

**Edward**

Home.

Bella in my arms was home.

Once she was done peppering my face with kisses, she pressed her lips to mine and squeaked when I sucked her bottom lip hard.

When I let go, she giggled and sat up so that she was straddling me. We watched each other for a few moments. She looked glorious above me. I was in prime position to absorb every single curve of her form, but when I tried to grip her waist, I was reminded of my injury when pain shot through my hand and arm, and I yelped.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella scrambled to get off me. "I forgot! Your hand!"

I sat up on the edge of the bed, missing the feel of her against me instantly.

"It's OK, baby. Come back here!"

"It's starting to look really swollen. God, I hope you haven't broken it." She put pieces of ice onto a hand towel and wrapped them up before pressing it to my hand. It was instantly soothing.

"Thank you, beautiful Bella."

"You're welcome." She stood in between my legs and whilst holding the ice to my hand, and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I tilted my head upwards and pouted. She giggled and kissed my pout. After a few minutes and the trading off of numerous little kisses, the ice worked its magic and my hand felt quite a bit better. Bella then wrapped my knuckles up in a tight bandage.

"You take care of people so naturally, baby." I told her and she sighed, rubbing my chin with her finger and thumb.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"The way you've looked after Alice this weekend, and Jasper too. Emmett told me how you supported him through tough stuff at university, and I know you worked your magic on Rosalie too earlier. But I wonder...?"

"Wonder what?" She asked warily.

"Would you let me take care of you like that, one day?"

-cc-


	80. Chapter 80

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**80.**

**Bella **

Edward's question threw me for a moment. He had completely cracked me. In just one day, he had just _got _me. Implicitly.

"You already have." I told him when I found my voice again. "Nobody's ever made me feel beautiful, but you do. No man's ever defended my honour before."

"I would defend and protect you forever, baby. Not that I think I'll need to most of the time." He ran his nose along my collarbone before placing a soft kiss on the base of my throat. "In fact, I worry whether I'm man enough for you."

"Hell yes, you are! You punched a dickhead in the face for me. You gave me an earth-shattering orgasm with your long fingers. Need I go on?"

"I worry that when the lights go down and the clothes come off, I won't be able to live up to your expectations. I'm actually not that experienced. My magic number is pathetic."

"What is it?" I asked. "Your magic number, I mean?"

He hesitated a moment.

"Four."

"Four?" I was shocked. "But have you seen yourself in the mirror, sweetheart? How does a hottie like you only have a magic number of four?"

He blushed and shrugged.

"Just one of those things. I bloomed late and was very awkward around girls, most of whom don't really think what I do is interesting. I'm still very shy, but you make me get over myself." He replied, murmuring against my cleavage.

"I'm embarrassed to tell you mine now."

"As I said, I don't care what it is. And I don't care if I never find out. It really does not matter."

"What if I told you it was a hundred?" It wasn't anywhere near that high but I wanted to see his reaction.

"I'd tell you that your magic number is going to peak at one hundred and one. Because whilst they came first, I'm going to be your last." He told me confidently before guiding me to sit next to him on the bed.

-cc-

**To all of you who have been following, reviewing and adding me to favourites... thank you so much! Tomorrow, expect some lemonade!**


	81. Chapter 81

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**81. **

**Edward**

Bella suddenly looked vulnerable. Torn between her strong, vibrant, sassy persona and her kind, gentle, sensitive loving heart.

I dropped kisses on her shoulder and up to her neck. She turned her pretty face towards me and I tilted my face up expectantly. After a moment she touched her forehead to mine and closed her eyes before our lips met for a collection of soft whispering kisses.

"Edward, you make me feel..." she sighed softly against my lips.

"Feel what, baby?"

"You make me feel good and pure and lovely... and I've never believed that I could be those things."

"Why not, beautiful Bella?" She shrugged.

"I'm snappy, bitchy and stubborn. I love cake and it shows." She patted her cute soft tummy. "Ever since I was introduced to sex I've loved it, which apparently girls aren't supposed to admit for fear of being labelled a whore."

"I love that you love sex. And I _know_ you're not a whore. I figure that if you're so meticulous about the size of a petal on a sugarpaste flower, you're probably really selective about who you sleep with."

"You've totally figured me out, sweetheart." She murmured, flicking the tip of her tongue against my bottom lip.

"It's a reflection of how strongly I feel bonded to you. I promise, Bella, that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, baby. I don't have much. My life's pretty simple. But if it's in my power to give it to you, I will."

"That's quite a statement."

"I mean it. If there's anything..."

"Just you. Right now, I just want to be with you. Feel you." _That's all I want too._ She placed both her hands around my neck and entwined her fingers into my hair.

"Might I make a suggestion?" She nodded and smiled but didn't look up.

I placed my good hand on her thigh and stroked it up and down. Her eyes shot up to meet mine. Bella got my meaning straight away and her bosoms actually fucking heaved. She then crushed her lips to mine for a short but deep kiss, and then let go of my hair to lie in the middle of the bed and await my touch.

-cc-


	82. Chapter 82

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**82.**

**Bella**

Edward came to lie alongside me. I turned my head to look at his perfect face. He rubbed his thumb across my lips but he was eyeing up my cleavage. His warm hand drifted from my face down my neck and over my breasts. As he cupped them gently, I felt arousal zing through me and moisture gather in my heated core.

"Like that, baby?"

"Yeah."

He undid the small zip on the side of my dress, slipped the small cap sleeves off my shoulders and pushed the material down to my waist. He then lifted my breasts out of my black strapless bra one by one.

"Holy fucking hell!" He exclaimed. "They are amazing, beautiful!" Suddenly he was hovering over me, resting his weight on his elbows, his nose just millimetres from the ravine of my cleavage. He placed a kiss there before very slowly dragging his lips over my right breast and taking my nipple into his mouth.

The heat and wet from his mouth enveloping my stiff peak was utterly divine. I threw my arms above my head so he had unrestricted access. He took advantage by cupping my other breast and pulling at my nipple, slightly roughly, which just made me want more. I arched my back, trying to get closer to the pleasure. As I did so, he switched it round, pulling my now moist nipple and nibbling at the other.

I was so unbelievably wet for him. And as he still had my panties in his jacket pocket, my juices were starting to run down my thighs.

"God Edward!" I couldn't say anything more coherent. I desperately tried to get some friction by crossing my legs. Edward looked up at me and shook his head slightly.

"Uh-uh-uh..." He let go of my tits and I whimpered at the loss. "That's my job, beautiful Bella. And I guess me and my tongue better get a wriggle on."

-cc-


	83. Chapter 83

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**83.**

**Edward**

Her breasts. Amazing! Milky white, so soft and undulating, such perfect large dark pink areolas, such tasty pebbled nipples... But for now it was time to leave Bella's mountains and explore her valley.

I moved off her momentarily and adjusted my cock in my trousers before pulling up the numerous layers of her dress. As I pushed the material up her legs she grabbed for it and held it out of the way. Finally her long, pale, creamy legs were exposed to me, as was her inviting delta, decorated with a small triangle of silky chocolate brown hair. _So beautiful, so... mine. _

"Edward please...!" Bella moaned and writhed.

"OK, baby." I pressed my hand in between her knees and nudged her slick thighs apart. I was hit with the delectable aroma of Bella's sex and the sight of her shimmering pink pussy, leaking, actually _leaking _her juices. On top was her jewel of a clitoris, peeking out at me, begging to be sucked.

I placed my lips to the inside of her right knee and dragged my bottom lip up her inner thigh. The wetness that had dampened her skin tasted better than I remembered. I had to have more. Running on pure instinct I placed my arms under her knees and pulled her and her very pretty kitty towards me. I took a deep breath, applied my tongue to her inviting slit and then began my feast.

-cc-


	84. Chapter 84

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**84.**

**Bella**

Somewhere out there must have been some woman who had expertly instructed Edward on how to eat pussy, and then stupidly let him go, but I'm quite sure that he was also naturally talented.

Very, very, very talented.

From the second his tongue prised my pussy lips open, I was lost in a sea of the purest, most divine joy. He started by circling my clit with the tip of his tongue, and then licked me with the rough flat of his tongue, before licking my entrance and then pushing inside. As he thrust in and out, I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience except that the only thing anchoring me to Earth was the ever tightening coil of my impending orgasm deep within my loins, which Edward was creating with his magical tongue. I was moaning and keening with delight, and heard myself getting louder as he placed his hand on my lower abdomen. He alternately pressed my tummy with his hand and my clit with the pad of his thumb whilst continuing to tongue-fuck me.

"Edward... Edward... Edward..."

The tightening inside me was building and building towards a colossal climax. I was starting to thrash and scream. I tried to stop myself but when I did, I became aware of Edward's soft grunts and noises, which made it sound like I was the scrumptious, luscious thing he'd ever eaten.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fu-uu-uu-ck! EDWARD!" I yelled as my orgasm bulldozed its way through every cell in my body.

-cc-

**They need a little recovery time but there will be more lemonade tomorrow! **


	85. Chapter 85

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**85.**

**Edward**

I looked up from Bella's delicious pussy to see her panting and breathing heavily, the flawless skin of her chest and neck decorated with a glorious pink tint.

"Come up here." She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

I did as she asked and climbed up the bed before taking her into my arms.

"Was it... OK?" I asked. From the noises she'd made, it sounded like she enjoyed it, but a wave of uncertainty washed over me.

"It was... phenomenally fucking fantastic." She breathed. She cupped my face and moved to kiss me.

"I have you know... your... on my..."

"I don't care." She kissed me and sucked my lips in between hers. "Need to kiss you."

"You taste so good." I murmured back as she nibbled my jaw. She grinned.

"Who taught you, sweetheart? Someone must have given you some guidance. It was the best I've ever had."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. I didn't really want to admit who had given me some pointers because it was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life, even though it was very good advice.

"Just... a girl..."

"One day I'm going to get you to tell me that girl's name. I'm going to hunt her down, thank her profusely, and then I'll probably maim her."

"Maim her?"

"Yeah, so she doesn't get any ideas about trying to take you back! You're mine, sweetheart!"

I laughed out loud. I was going to have to add 'hilarious' to Bella's ever-growing list of attributes.

"You don't have to worry about that, baby. It was a theoretical lesson, not practical. She's very much in love with her husband. Her _brand new_ husband." I raised an eyebrow and watched in amusement as Bella got who I meant.

-cc-


	86. Chapter 86

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**Just to warn you... this lemonade is a bit dirty. **

**86.**

**Bella**

"ALICE?" I screeched. "Alice taught you? My best friend?" Edward nodded. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"When she and Jasper came up to visit me in Edinburgh last year, we got quite drunk and somehow she decided to talk me through..."

"She's drunkenly talked me through things like that about a million times!" I giggled. "It is ironic, actually."

"Why, baby?"

"Alice is the one who first talked me through how to give good head."

The smirk on Edward's face dropped and he moaned. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"R-r-really?" I rolled my hips and brushed against his hardness.

"Really." I echoed. "Want me to show you? Because you know...I would do anything to make _you _happy." I said, repeating his words to me earlier. And I meant it. Fucking hell, did I mean it!

He nodded frantically. I pushed his shoulder and he rolled into his back. My hands immediately flew to the fly of his trousers. I unzipped him and pulled his cock and balls out. He possessed a big, thick, glorious rod of steel with a throbbing dark purple head, hot and silky smooth to touch and so sexy to see.

"Beautiful Bella, I'm so hot for you, baby. I love your hands on me but..." I shut him up by swirling my tongue around the tip of his magnificent member. "...shit! Fuck! So good!"

I took him right into the back of my throat and sucked my cheeks in before humming a little and then tugging his balls slightly. I felt a ripple of satisfaction go through me as Edward's ability to speak deteriorated into a series of grunts, moans, and unintelligible but deeply sexy sounds.

Suddenly he sat up and carded his hands into my hair, guiding me as I moved him in and out of me. It was insanely sexy. He gripped my head tighter as I sped up my movements and I could tell that he was going to explode soon. I braced myself for the impending feeling of his hot cum hitting the back of my throat.

"Bella, baby, please..." I glanced up but didn't stop. "...on... your... tits? Please?"

_It would be a pleasure. _

After one final swipe of his tip with my tongue, I pulled him out of my mouth and positioned my exposed breasts next to his tip.

"Go for it, sweetheart. I can't wait to see your thick, hot cream dripping off my nipples."

Seconds later, he delivered.

-cc-


	87. Chapter 87

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**The dirtiness continues into the start of this chapter.**

**87.**

**Edward**

For a moment we both stayed as we were, panting, staring at my cum on her chest, slowly migrating over her large dark pink nipples. Bella then looked up and made eye contact with me before collecting a drop of it from her teat and slowly, deliberately putting it in her mouth.

"Mmm... delicious."

My cock, despite having more activity in the space of four hours than it had in three days, started to stir again.

"Fuck, baby. I don't think I've seen anything sexier, dirtier or naughtier than that. You... it's like you're raided my brain and are working your way through my deepest sexual fantasies, one by one."

She giggled.

"You're a dark horse yourself, sweetheart." She said, reaching for my hand. "The dirty talking, your magical fingers, your fucking amazing tongue... need I go on?"

"I..."

There was a sudden, loud knocking on the door. Bella and I looked at each other in a panic before she got up, kissed me and ducked into the bathroom.

"Who is it?" I asked irritably, pissed that my time with Bella was being interrupted.

_"Edward, it's Carlisle. Are you OK?"_

"Fine." I reluctantly tucked myself back into my trousers, zipped up my fly and got up off the bed.

_"What's this about you punching someone?"_

"Oh, that..."

_"Are you going to let me in? I can look at your hand."_

"Um, that's OK. I've put some ice on it."

_"Edward, you could have broken it. I'm a fucking Emergency Medicine Consultant, let me look at it!"_

"I'm kind of busy!"

Bella, now cleaned up and fully dressed, ducked her head out of the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, you need to let him look at your hand. It could be broken." She whispered.

"But what about your promise to Alice... keeping things under wraps...?"

"He's a doctor. Bound by medical confidentiality."

_"For fuck's sake, Edward! What are you doing?"_

"OK, you can only come in if you promise that what you see is confidential."

_"Duh, of course. I'm a doctor. Legally obliged."_

I kissed Bella on the forehead and went to let him in.

-cc-

**Please don't flame me for their interruption! Major lemons to come soon!**


	88. Chapter 88

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**88.**

Edward let Carlisle in and motioned for him to sit in the seating area by the doors to the balcony. Carlisle didn't actually seem altogether surprised to see me.

"Hey Bella."

The room reeked of sex. There was no way Carlisle hadn't noticed.

"Hey Carlisle. Edward, show him your hand, sweetheart."

Edward did so. As Carlisle gently examined his hand he winced, and deep inside me, I winced too. I couldn't stand the look of pain in his face.

"So, what's the verdict?" Edward asked when Carlisle was done.

"You're lucky. It's not broken. Just a soft tissue injury." He said. "What the hell were you thinking, Edward? You're a music teacher and a pianist. Your hands are your livelihood. It's just so out of character for you."

"I know." Edward replied. "But that fucker deserved it." He reached for me and I slid next to him. "He was saying stuff about Bella."

"It was very gallant of you, sweetheart, but I hate that you could have risked your career."

"Worth it, baby." He kissed me softly on the nose before finding my lips.

Completely forgetting that Carlisle was sitting opposite us, we got lost in a really amazing kiss until he cleared his throat.

"So, was that what you wanted kept quiet? The fact that you two are getting it on?"

"Yeah... it's a long story but basically, we don't want Alice and Jasper to find out we've gotten together until after they come back from their honeymoon."

"I know. Esme told me about what Alice asked of you." He shrugged. "But both of you might want to think about changing before you go back downstairs. You look like the dictionary definition of 'freshly fucked.'

I was thinking about not going back down at all and spending the rest of the night right here, in Edward's arms.

"Umm..." One glance at Edward and I knew that he had been thinking the same thing. Carlisle clearly understood what we were thinking too.

"Don't even think about staying up here to shag each other's brains out. When I left to come up here, Alice was talking excitedly about bouquet-throwing and line-dancing with the girls and Jasper, Pete and Ben were setting up Jäger-bombs. Neither of you can get away without being there."

-cc-

**More tomorrow! In fact the only day I won't be posting between now and the New Year will be Christmas Day. **


	89. Chapter 89

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**89.**

**Edward **

Once Carlisle left, after giving me some painkillers, Bella and I reluctantly parted. I changed into a pair of chinos and a blue shirt, attempted to tame my hair and then headed downstairs to the reception. I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only one who had changed. Peter, Ben, Cynthia and both Alice's and Jasper's parents were all dressed a lot more casually than before.

"Pianoman!" Emmett thrust a Jäger-bomb into my hand. "Dude, Mike told me what you did. Well done, mate! Fucker deserved it. I should have done it myself."

"Y-yeah." I agreed. "Anyway, sorry about that whole misunderstanding earlier, with Bella and Rosalie."

"It's cool. I made it up to Rosie." He winked and glanced across the room where Rosalie was on the dancefloor, dancing with one of Alice's little cousins to _Dancing Queen._ She caught his eye and grinned at him. She was usually rather anti-social, only mixing with family, childhood friends like me and her best friend Vera, or her opera friends in London. Emmett totally cracked her shell.

"Hey boys!" Alice bounded over. "Have you seen Bella? I wanna do our girls' line dance and throw the bouquet already!"

"What's the rush, short stuff?" Emmett asked.

"You dufus, it's my wedding night! What do you think the rush is?" She gestured at Jasper. "Wouldn't you want to go to bed early if you were going with..." she sighed. "_him."_

"Fuck. Pianoman, that's TMI, wouldn't you agree?"

"Emmett, I nearly saw you and Rosalie... you know. H-hearing that Alice and Jasper are going to consummate their marriage on their wedding night isn't exactly shocking."

"Wa-hey...Pianoman can throw a punch and give back the chat! And here I was thinking that you were scared of your own shadow!"

I shrugged and downed the Jäger-bomb. _Gross. _

"Whatevs, guys. I'll catch up on the goss about punches and Rosalie later. Now, where the hell's Bella?"

I looked over to the doors, where Bella had just walked in, wearing a sort of dark red floaty top over tight black jeans and red high heels. Her hair was loose. _So sexy, my beautiful, sexy Bella._

"She's right over there, Alice."

-cc-


	90. Chapter 90

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**90.**

**Bella**

I should have known that Edward would look fuckhot even in preppy chinos. As I walked in, feeling much more comfortable in black skinny jeans, a burgundy kimono top and matching peep-toe wedge heels, I immediately caught his eye. He ran his hand through his hair, smiled and looked away. I had to steady myself a second. He affected me so much.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Alice was jumping up and down. "I want to do our line dance, throw the bouquet and then I can finally, legitimately, go upstairs and screw my husband's brains out!"

"Alice!" I looked round. Jasper's elderly relatives, playing cards at a table nearby, had clearly heard her but Alice didn't care. She was drunk on champagne, love and the magic of the day. "You didn't need to wait for me!" I was really hoping she would do the line dance without me. We'd been practising since her hen party, and I looked like a moose doing it.

"Of course I did!" She hugged me tightly. "You made my day so special. You've just been there for me in a way nobody else has."

Guilt overwhelmed me for breaking my promise to her. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Y-you're the best friend ever. You deserve this happiness."

"Oh Bella!"

"Sorry! Too much champagne or something! Let's get on with the show and then you and Jasper can go hump like bunnies."

"Can I let you into a secret, bestie?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. I nodded curiously. "It'll be the first time we've had sex in over a month... I came off the pill... we're going to try to start a family tonight."

"Jeez, no wonder you want to get Jasper upstairs!"

"Wait, Bella, there's more..." I looked at her expectantly. "When it happens... I want you to be godmother."

-cc-


	91. Chapter 91

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**91.**

I watched Alice and Bella talk, hug and cry and then talk, hug and cry some more. I was so intrigued by what might be going on that I didn't see Jasper until he was stood right in front of me.

"Edward! You all right?"

"Yeah fine, Jazz." I grinned at him. He was a little buzzed. "You."

"Fucking awesome! I'm married! We're getting the honeymoon of our dreams. Carrie Underwood, _Carrie Frickin' Underwood,_ sang for us! And pretty soon, we are going upstairs to make some babies!"

"Seriously?" Jasper nodded. "That's amazing! You guys will be great parents."

"I hope so." He was clearly delighted at the prospect. Suddenly he grabbed my arm. "Say, Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Alice and I decided that when we have a baby, we'd like it if you would be the godfather. What do you say?" When I didn't say anything in my shock, he continued. "You're my oldest friend, Edward. We've got a great history and I trust you completely. I know that you would be the best godfather ever."

"Jazz, of course I'll be godfather!" I exclaimed. We hugged.

"Good!" He glanced in the direction of Alice and Bella who were now giggling at something on Bella's phone. "Alice is asking Bella if she'll be godmother. I'm sure you won't object to that, will you?" He smirked.

"No, man. Not at all."

-cc-


	92. Chapter 92

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**92.**

After our hideously embarrassing line dance to Shania Twain's 'Man I Feel Like a Woman' and then getting the whole audience (including the grandparents) to do a group dance to Steps's cheese-tastic classic 'Tragedy,' it was time for the bouquet throw. Alice was stood on a chair in the middle of the dancefloor. The unmarried girls, including me, crowded in behind her. I watched as Lauren tussled her way to the front. I was quite happy with my place at the back. I glanced around to see if that shitface Tyler was around so I could kick him in the balls but he was conspicuously absent.

"Ready ladies?" Alice began. The spectators provided whoops and cheers.

Alice swung her arm back and then suddenly threw the bouquet over her head. There was a scramble. I got pushed backwards into Rosalie and we collapsed in a heap. The bouquet landed on both of us. We sat up and stared at it for a moment, and both tentatively reached for it when suddenly Lauren pulled it off us, knocking us back to the floor.

"I got it! I got it!" She squealed and ran off, leaving us on the floor. _Bitch. _I didn't particularly want it but that wasn't the point.

Rosalie and I helped each other up.

"Is she always such a fucking cow?" Rosalie spluttered.

"Yeah, she is." I replied. "One day soon I'll give you the exact lowdown on just exactly how much of a cow she is."

"That would be great. Look, Bella, I haven't made many friends since I moved back home from London." She replied, smiling slightly. "Perhaps we could go for drinks or something?"

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Great! So what's the deal with you and Edward?"

"Uh... Edward?" I tried to sound nonchalant. "What do you mean?"

"Please! I've known Edward practically my whole life. He looks at you the way he looks at his piano. Pure joy and love and admiration and respect. And your face lights up whenever you look at him."

"I didn't think it was that obvious." I mumbled.

"Might as well be broadcasting it on the BBC, Bella." Rosalie giggled.

-cc-


	93. Chapter 93

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**93.**

The moment Alice threw the bouquet, Jasper picked her up off the chair and hauled her out the room over his shoulder as the whole room clapped. Clearly, that was them done for the night. The DJ started playing a Michael Bublé song, 'I Just Haven't Met You Yet.'

I strode up to where Bella was standing with Rosalie and tapped my girl on the shoulder.

"Um... hey."

"Hi Edward."

"Bella, please would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" I didn't miss the smirk on Rosalie's face. She knew me very well. I'm sure she was aware of my attraction to Bella.

Unlike last time, Bella didn't hesitate to take my hand. We glided onto the dancefloor and I boldly spun her round once before placing my arm around her waist and drawing her close. She rested her cheek against my chest.

"You OK, baby?" I whispered as I rocked her gently.

"Yeah. Alice and Jasper are trying for kids straight away. Alice asked if I would be godmother to their firstborn, and I guess..."

"You feel bad about the promise?"

She nodded. I tilted her chin up.

"She was there for me when my heart was broken for the first time. She was there when my mother died. She was there when I nearly went bankrupt with my first attempt at a business..."

"And you were there for her when she was a starving, struggling seamstress trying to break into costuming, when her ex boyfriend nearly killed her, when she had to face him in court... Jasper told me... that's what friends do, beautiful Bella. She might be upset at first but when she sees how perfect we are together, she'll come round." I tried to reassure her.

Bella sighed deeply.

"I hope you're right sweetheart, because as much as I adore that girl, I don't think I'll ever be able to give you up."

"God, I want to kiss you so much right now."

"How averse are you to an early night?" She glanced towards the exit.

I grinned.

"Not averse at all, baby."

-cc-


	94. Chapter 94

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**94.**

When the song ended a few moments later, I let go of him and whispered into his ear.

"Room 322. Ten minutes. Bring your toothbrush because you're staying all night."

His eyes widened behind his glasses and he nodded subtly.

I turned on my heel and exited the main room through one of the side doors, and escaped back to my room.

I quickly tidied up the clothes on the bed and ordered up a bottle of champagne. I pulled out my small stash of condoms from the small compartment of my suitcase and placed them in the top drawer of the bedside table. I turned down the dimmer switch so that the room was bathed in seductive amber light.

Just as I was contemplating changing my outfit, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to Edward and all his 6'2" sinewy, lean glasses-wearing hotness. Exactly on time. He was carrying a plate covered with a napkin.

"Hi beautiful Bella. May I come in?"

"You'd better!" I replied, pulling him inside and shutting the door. He walked in and put the plate on the dressing table before turning to face me. "Did you bring your toothbrush?"

"I did indeed, baby." He laughed, fishing it out of his back pocket and putting it onto the table next to the plate.

"What's on the plate?"

"It's for later... after..." He murmured. "Speaking of which... c-come here, please."

I walked into his arms and his lips descended upon mine.

-cc-

**We're building up to lemons! Lots of lemons! **


	95. Chapter 95

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**95.**

**Edward**

For as long as I lived, I would never get tired of the feel of Bella's soft lips on me. She kissed me with strength and passion; when I opened my mouth she captured my tongue and swirled her own around it, claiming me, making me hers. Except I had been hers the whole time. Possibly my whole life.

I tangled my fingers in her long chestnut brown tresses and held the back of her head so I could deepen our kiss. She responded by running her fingers from the nape of my neck up to the crown of my head.

I couldn't help but moan, especially when she tugged softly and inched even closer to me. I moaned again as she slipped her spare hand around my waist and into my back trouser pocket and squeezed my ass.

I slipped my lips off hers and onto her chin with the intention of sucking along the jaw of her heart-shaped face to her ear, when a knock on the door interrupted us. I immediately tensed.

_"Hello! Room Service!" _

Bella let go of me and went to open the door. A waiter walked in with a bottle of champagne in an ice-bucket, two flutes and a plate of hulled strawberries.

Bella tipped him and practically pushed him out of the door, but not before putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob.

"Now, sweetheart..." She picked up the bottle and started twisting off the foil. "It's time for our private celebration."

"I can't wait, baby."

"Good. Now... lose the shirt."

-cc-


	96. Chapter 96

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**96.**

**Bella**

Edward chuckled, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt out of his low rise chinos. I couldn't take my eyes off his nimble fingers as he slowly undid the buttons. With each little bit of skin he exposed I felt a droplet of want for him collect between my legs.

"Now what, beautiful Bella?" He asked once his shirt was on the floor.

I couldn't answer. I was mesmerised by the chiselled perfection in front of me. I could make out each and every ripple of muscle under his pale skin. He had a fucking eight-pack! And that little trail of bronze hair leading to... holy fucking something...!

"Edward... you're..."

"What, baby?"

"...beautiful." I breathed.

Edward beamed from ear to ear.

"You're beautiful. I'm beautiful... guess we're a perfect fit!"

I walked over to him and opened the champagne bottle. A few drops spilled on his bare chest. He left them there, dripping down his flawless skin.

Ditching the glasses, I sipped some champagne from the bottle. I handed it to him and he did the same. I picked up a couple of strawberries, bit into one and then rubbed the rest of the soft fruit down from the base of his throat to his navel, and then ate it.

"Yummy." I mumbled.

"May I have a taste?" Edward asked, his velvet voice sounding even more seductive. I placed a strawberry at his lips but he shook his head. "No, baby. I want to taste it from here." He stroked me from the base of my throat to the ravine of my cleavage.

I stepped closer to him, in between his legs. He pulled at the belt of my kimono top and it fell open. Edward pushed it off my shoulders to reveal my red and black lace balconette bra. His sharp intake of breath was music to my ears. I let the strawberry rest there, perched on my bosoms.

"Edward?"

"S-so... fucking sexy." He breathed before eating the strawberry off my tits.

-cc-


	97. Chapter 97

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**97.**

**Edward**

Bella's enticing mounds were right in my face, encased in the hottest red and black lingerie I had ever seen. Her milky swells wobbled gently as she breathed in and out. I couldn't wait for her any longer.

I stood up, took the champagne from her, put it down and kissed her deeply.

"Bella. I need to be inside you, baby. I'm done with foreplay. This whole day has been fucking foreplay."

"Yes. Yes, please, sweetheart."

I pushed her gently onto the bed, unzipped her jeans and eased them off her round hips to reveal her soft tummy and her tiny red and black lace thong. My heart stuttered with love and admiration. _Amazing._

"Oh my..."

Bella propped herself up on her elbows and watched me ditch my trousers.

"Me and my pussy are waiting for you Edward." She reminded me.

"Let me rectify that."

I crawled over her and we shuffled backwards so her head was on the pillows. I nibbled her lower lip and kissed her long neck whilst palming her huge, magnificent tits. Just before I removed her bra, I looked up into her eyes. They were half closed with lust, yet vibrant with energy.

She was the world I didn't know I wanted to explore. She was the blood in my veins for which my heart needed to beat. I was never going to be the same.

I shed us both of our remaining clothing. I was immediately hit by the alluring scent of Bella's arousal. I was so painfully hard that I couldn't wait a second longer.

"Condoms. Top drawer." She murmured, clearly reading my mind and body. I opened the drawer, fished out a foil packet and knelt back on my heels.

Without breaking eye contact, I slipped the rubber on and then dipped two fingers into her slit to collect some moisture. I rubbed my cock with her juices and then placed it at her entrance.

"Ready, baby?"

"Ungh... please... now!"

I pushed in and slowly slid into her warmth whilst crawling back into her waiting arms.

Intense, tight, wet, searing heat engulfed me. _Heaven._

Bella curled her arms around my neck and gasped. Her knees came up, allowing me to move even deeper inside her.

Even deeper inside my home.

-cc-


	98. Chapter 98

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**98.**

**Bella**

From the first time he stroked into me and I wrapped myself around him, I was lost. Edward and Bella. Just us. I became hyper-aware of every little detail about him, and unaware of everything else around us.

The feel of his warm skin and his weight on me. His warm breath against my neck and over my face. The slight hint of stubble starting to form on his chin. The stretch of my pussy around his huge cock as he pounded into me with an intensity I'd never experienced, filling me up. His lips against my lips, against my neck, against my collarbone. The change in his eye colour from jade to dark forest green. The little drops of condensation on the inside of his now skewed glasses.

"Bella...Bella...Bella..." he whispered as he thrusted into me. "Baby..."

He ran his hands down the top of my thighs and up the back of them. He eased my arms from around my neck before gripping them and effortlessly throwing my legs onto his shoulders to penetrate me further.

"Holy Fuck!" I cried, for when I arched my back, his cock suddenly hit my sweet spot.

His eyes widened as he realised and a huge grin burst upon his face. He immediately started moving faster and reached for my hand with his. Our fingers, like the rest of us, intertwined.

"Is that your hot spot, baby? Am I gonna make you come fucking you like this?"

"Yes... yes, you fucking are!"

"I adore your face when you let go, love. Tell me when you're close."

"I'm close! I'm so fucking close."

He leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard and bit it gently. Before I even had time to cry out, he had two fingers on my clit, rubbing, pressing, pulling.

Talk about sensory overload.

Waves and waves of sheer ecstasy rose from the depths of my loins like lava out of a volcano, and my orgasm erupted.

"AAH! AAH! EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!"

It took a few moments for me to float back to Earth, and a few more before I realised what I said.

-cc-


	99. Chapter 99

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**99.**

_"AAH! AAH! EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!"_

As Bella's climax ripped through her, I was so taken aback by its force and how thrilling it was to witness, that at first it didn't register that she had just told me that she loved me.

I slowed down my thrusts, even though it pained me to do so, and waited for her to open her eyes.

When she did, they were full of uncertainty and fear. Her shoulders were tense.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered, slipping her legs off my shoulders and hovering right over her so that we were touching noses.

"Yes." She whispered back. "Sorry, it was a terrible way to say it for the first time."

"No it wasn't. Bella, we couldn't be any more connected than this. It was the perfect time to tell me." I countered. "And I love you too."

She instantly relaxed and the fear in her eyes disappeared, to be replaced with warmth and joy. I kissed her nose and she opened her mouth expectantly. I licked the inside of her lips before sucking her top and bottom lips alternately. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and took our kiss deeper.

I was reminded that I was still buried inside her, and my cock ached to move in and out of her. I moaned softly, not wanting to break our kiss either.

"Move, sweetheart. You need to move." she said, breaking our kiss instead of me. "In fact..." she wrapped her legs around mine and flipped us over so that she was on top. She then let go of my neck and sat up.

"Fucking hell, what an amazing sight." I breathed, taking in her bouncing breasts, the appealing curve of her soft middle, her hourglass shape.

Bella's thighs now anchored on either side of my hips, she started to bounce up and down on my dick, bracing herself by placing her hands on the headboard, one on either side of my head. I spoilt for choice as to where I put my hands. I gripped her hips, I palmed her tummy, I squeezed her tits. I finally settled for cupping and squeezing her beautiful round, peachy behind as she rode me hard.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Keep doing that." She commanded. The more I squeezed, the faster she moved and whimpered, drawing my impending orgasm closer and closer. Soon I could hold it no longer. I looked up into her deep dark eyes and she held my gaze, waiting for it. For me.

"Fuck... beautiful Bella, I'm going to... Bella, oh my love...aah...BELLAAA!"

-cc-


	100. Chapter 100

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**100.**

Orgasm aftershocks. Wow.

Edward coming inside me caused me to have several. Mmm.

He lay underneath me, panting softly, glasses half hanging off his face. It was so unbelievably sexy. My sexy Mr Hot Geek. I slipped off him and got rid of the condom, before returning to the bed with the champagne. He propped himself up against the headboard and I sat between his legs, my back resting against his chest.

Edward brushed my wild tresses away from my shoulder and nibbled there.

"Bella, I'm never going to get enough of you, baby." He said as his kisses moved towards my ear.

"You don't have to. You think I'm letting you go? Uh-uh. No way." I gave him the champagne bottle and brought his swollen right hand to my lips. I placed a wet kiss on the inside of his wrist. He sighed into my hair.

"So after this weekend... what's going to happen?"

I snuggled back into him and laid my head against his chest.

"Edward, I can't even bear the thought of being away from you. I'm just going to have to kidnap you!" I joked.

"Or I could kidnap _you _and keep you as my slave..." he replied, cheekily. "The things I'd make you do..." he passed me the champagne bottle and resumed sucking and nibbling my neck and shoulder. "Mmm..."

"Damn, sweetheart. You just keep surprising me... fucking me into nirvana... and now you're getting kinky?"

"You like a bit of kinkiness?" His voice was low and husky. My nipples tightened.

"Fuck yeah!"

He was silent for a moment.

"Turn round, baby." I did as he asked. He took the champagne bottle from me and put it on the bedside table. He pushed both his hands into my tangled hair and kissed me hard. I responded instantly and our tongues were soon doing battle.

When he let me up for air, he murmured "So, do you have any scarves, beautiful?"

-cc-

**More lemony goodness tomorrow! **


	101. Chapter 101

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**The next few chapters contain some pretty full-on lemony goodness!**

**101.**

**Edward**

"Scarves? And, why, sweetheart, would you need scarves?" Bella asked coquettishly.

"Because, baby, I just want to try something... trust me?"

"With everything, Edward." I kissed her softly in reply. "Wardrobe." I went over, got the two long chiffon scarves, one black, one red, and picked up Bella's discarded lace thong.

"I'm going to tie you up and blindfold you, baby. Is that OK?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I used the thong to tie her wrists together, and one of the scarves to tie her wrists to the headboard. _Another sexual fantasy turned into reality... I am one lucky man!_

"I am intrigued, sweetheart. Whatever are you going to do to me now you have me like this?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me and bit her lip. I could see she wanted this, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Patience my love. Just tell me if you don't like any of this and we'll stop, OK? You should have enough movement to bring your wrists over your head if your arms get tired."

"OK." She closed her eyes. I propped her head up on two pillows and tied the other scarf over her eyes.

For a few moments, I just appreciated the sight of her. Tied up, blindfolded, awaiting my touch. I knew this was something monumental for Bella. She clearly did not trust easily, and yet, she had let me do this. _She trusted me._

Without further ado, I picked up the champagne bottle and gently pressed it to her neck.

"Holy fuck!" She jumped and inhaled sharply. "Edward!"

"Sh...sh... baby." I replaced the bottle with my lips and sucked hard. She squirmed and moaned. I trailed my mouth down to her fabulous breasts and squeezed them before nibbling and sucking her nipples, getting them wet with my hot mouth.

I continued for a couple of minutes and then moved away. She started to protest, but jumped again when I drizzled champagne over her, from her neck down to her navel.

"What the..." I immediately licked it all up. It tasted even better off her skin. "Amazing! Fuck!" She cried. I kissed her mouth softly and held her head up to feed her some champagne. "Mmm...that was fab!"

"Baby," I told her. "I'm only getting started."

-cc-


	102. Chapter 102

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**102.**

**Bella**

I was completely at his mercy. And he was really fucking tormenting me.

I loved it.

It was one of my deepest, darkest sexual fantasies to be tied up, but I could never trust any man enough to act it out. And yet, despite the fact that I had only known Edward for just over 24 hours, I knew that he would never hurt me. Unless I wanted him to.

"I'm only getting started." He said quietly. "See, I'm hungry, Bella. And I'm going to feast off you."

Without further ado, he ran an ice cube from my ankle up to my groin. I writhed and squirmed as his hot tongue followed the path of the cold ice. He placed a kiss on my clit but then moved away.

"Edward! Not fair!" I cried in frustration. I was desperate for some sweet relief. He chuckled but didn't yield.

"Now for this next bit, I need you to stay very still, baby."

"OK..."

I felt him put something cold and firm in my navel, followed by a smear of something on my tummy in a circle. He continued covering my body in an array of items of different textures and temperatures, ending by topping my tits with something. I could smell fruit, chocolate, vanilla, pastry and the remnants of the champagne.

I was getting antsy. And a little hungry myself.

"Sweetheart! What are you doing?"

"I think you know baby. I'm about to have a sweet feast, and you're my plate." He replied, kissing my lips. "I should take a picture of the work of art that you are. So fucking sexy!"

"Do it!" I cried, the thought of him taking photos turning me on further. It was an odd feeling, a good odd feeling, to just be able to let go and enjoy and not worry about being hurt by a man. "My phone's by the TV. Take one on yours too!"

"Your wish is my command, baby!"

A moment later, I heard the click of iPhone cameras. I heard him moving around as he took photos of me from different angles. After a minute, he stopped, and I sensed his presence beside me.

"Now, it's time to eat, baby." His voice rumbled through me. _Yes, please!_

-cc-


	103. Chapter 103

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**103.**

**Edward**

Bella's decorated body looked spectacular, if I did say so myself. The swirls of chocolate sauce I placed on her tummy. The strawberry in her navel. The pieces of both the chocolate groom's cake and the violet-iced lemon-flavoured wedding cake dotted all over her. The pieces of pineapple and grapes arranged all over her. The profiteroles arranged in a line under her bust. The sugar flowers from the wedding cake topping her nipples.

"I can't wait to eat you and off you, my delicious Bella"

"Fucking hell, Edward... have you just covered me in cake?" She squirmed a little but not enough to dislodge any of the food.

"And a few other things. I kind of raided the buffet downstairs. It wasn't my plan to do this but..."

"I love it, sweetheart." She said, grinning. "Now... eat... and perhaps share?"

_My pleasure, love!_

I started my feast with the fruit. I placed my lips around a grape on her collarbone and sucked it into my mouth. I then picked up a piece of pineapple but instead of eating it myself, I took it to Bella's mouth. She grinned and accepted it, sucking the tips of my fingers. I continued eating off her and feeding her until all that was left were the swirls of chocolate sauce.

"Right, beautiful Bella... are you ready for me to eat _you?"_

"Yes! Do it! Do it now!"

I licked my way down her body, sucking on her tits and thoroughly cleaning off the chocolate sauce I'd left behind. She gasped. She panted. She puffed. She wriggled and wiggled and writhed. Finally, I found myself with my nose at her pussy-lips, getting ready for my real feast.

-cc-


	104. Chapter 104

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**104.**

**Bella**

Edward delved into my pussy and licked up the liquid my body produced in response to him. The fact that I could not see him just intensified every single touch, every single grain of delight.

"I love your hot, tight pussy, baby." He mumbled. "You're so sexy. You taste so fucking good." He slid one, then two fingers into me and started to pump them in and out.

"Keep doing that!" He added his lips to my clit, flicking his tongue around and over it. Suddenly he stretched me further by adding a third finger and curling them inside me. I screamed. "AAGH! FUCK!"

He continued sucking and finger-fucking me, and it didn't take me long to get to the point where my orgasm was at tipping point.

"So...close...Ed..."

Edward hummed against my little nub and it was game over. Wailing and keening, I came hard, thrashing about as much as I could given the fact my hands were tied up. Being tied up made my climax even stronger.

"Good?"

"So good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now I've got one more thing to feed you before I untie you, baby, if you want it."

"What's that?" I asked, wondering what else was left to eat.

I heard Edward stand up and move towards me. Suddenly he whipped off the blindfold. I blinked for a few seconds to readjust to the light. When I was able to focus, I could see that he was holding his hard, throbbing cock in his hand.

"My dick baby. I was wondering whether you wanted to suck it. I'd love it if you did. Seeing you swallow my cock and take it all the way into your throat last time was so fucking hot, I could come just thinking about it." I grinned. _Yes please!_

"I would love to, sweetheart." I turned on my side and opened my mouth. He brought it close but then moved it away.

"You sure? You really want it?" He teased.

"Fuck, do you want me to beg?" He looked at me over his glasses and waggled his eyebrows. "You do don't you? You really are full of surprises!"

He didn't answer, but just wanked himself gently just inches away from my waiting mouth. Damn. I really wanted it. I loved the taste of him and his cum-face. I couldn't quite believe how much I loved him being in control.

"Edward...!" I whined. "Please, please, sweetheart. Let me suck your cock. Fuck my mouth."

"Bella! Shit! Of course, love!"

Without further ado, he put his glistening tip against my mouth.

-cc-


	105. Chapter 105

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**105.**

**Edward**

Bella grinned and opened up her mouth. She sucked just the tip and flicked it with her tongue. I held her head steady and moved my cock in and out of her steadily. I was really fucking close. I almost lost my load earlier when licking her delectable pussy out because it was turned me on so much, and now, with the heat and suction Bella was providing, I was even closer.

Suddenly she started to shake her head and roll her eyes. I pulled out immediately.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Did I take things too far? Are you OK?"

"Fine, Edward. You taste so yummy, sweetheart. I just wanted a drink."

"Oh, OK..."

"Champagne."

I fed her a few sips of champagne. She took them but didn't swallow. When her mouth was full, she leaned forward to touch her lips to my cock and then opened her mouth.

Who fucking knew that the bubbles from the champagne on my cock would feel so wild? The added sensation of cool bubbles and then the heat of her mouth was... wow.

"Bella... baby I love you. A bubbly job? Holy fuck!" I told her. She smiled around my cock and I thrust in deeper and faster until the bubbly, tingly feeling died down a little. Bella then swallowed the fluid and sucked in her cheeks.

It finished me off. Within seconds, my seed exploded into her mouth. Bella moved her head away and whilst I was catching my breath, she found my eyes with her own and, making sure I was watching, swallowed my cum down her throat.

I crawled on top of her and released her hands. She immediately brought them around me and she held me against my chest.

"I love you too." She whispered. "I've never told any man that before. But then, you aren't just 'any man.'"

"No, my beautiful Bella. I'm _your _man. Always."

-cc-


	106. Chapter 106

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**106.**

We lay together, a satisfied, sweaty heap, for quite a while, just listening to each other breathing. Edward was gently stroking my side with his injured hand and his other was holding mine. My spare hand was stroking his hair. I had no idea what time it was or whether the reception was still going on downstairs. I didn't care.

Eventually, Edward looked up.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Bella, when we get back home, please will you let me take you out?"

I laughed. He asked me like a little boy asking for sweets.

"Of course! Did you think I'd say no? You just tied me up and ate cake off my tits, sweetheart!"

"No, it's just... we've gone from not knowing each other to such intimacy, and I just wanted to do things traditionally as well. Get to know each other. I've been alone for a long time, baby. I don't want to mess this up, you know?"

I saw his point. Almost everything inside me was screaming to be with him 24/7 but there was a little part of me that was worried that I would freak out, push him away and hurt him.

"I know what you mean. I really worry that I'm going to hurt you, like I've hurt almost every other guy before."

"And I worry that I'm going to crowd you. I've already come on very strong a few times today."

"Yeah, normally I'd have run a mile, but every time I've actually wanted you more. I've found your belief in us, our relationship, very reassuring. That it's not just me who feels our intense bond."

"It is most definitely mutual." He leaned up and kissed my chin. "I guess I'm worrying about what's going to happen with us in the future."

"It doesn't have to be complicated though, sweetheart. We go out, spend time together, talk, enjoy, have amazing sex and just let our lives mingle together over time."

"I love how you manage to get right to the point while I trip over a sea of tiny, inconsequential details. You are absolutely right, my Bella."

_I'm his Bella. He's my Edward. That's all that matters._

-cc-

**Merry Christmas everyone! Next posts will be in two days' time, on Boxing Day!**


	107. Chapter 107

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**I'm posting a bit earlier in the day than usual because my mother wants to go see Skyfall tonight. I tried to persuade her that vampires and Rob were better than spies and Daniel Craig, but she wasn't having it. Oh well, guess I'll just have to endure it ;-)!**

**107.**

**Edward**

It was official. Bella was my salvation. Her presence soothed me and let me be the person I truly was under the heavy blanket of my anxiety issues. She accepted me regardless, even though she had now seen that I was a complete freak. I would never get enough of her.

"Edward, I hate to let go of you but I need the loo." She murmured.

"No problem." Now that she'd mentioned it, so did I.

I let her up and she flitted to the bathroom. I admired her sexy bum as she walked away. When she returned, I went and did my business, but when I returned Bella was not there. The balcony door was open and there was a bathrobe laid out on the bed. I slipped it on and went outside. Bella was also in a robe, looking out over the balcony, smoking a cigarette. A white-tipped imported Marlboro Light. _My brand of choice. At least it used to be._

I came up behind her and encircled my arms around her waist. She giggled and handed me the cigarette. It was a good thing the honeymoon suite overlooked the other side of the forest.

"I was supposed to have quit." I murmured, but not before taking a drag. She turned round.

"Really? You had one yesterday."

"How did you know?"

"I might have seen you on your balcony, smoking and singing along to 'Scar Tissue.'" Bella replied. She took the fag back. "It was one of the sexiest things perhaps ever."

"That was your fault!" I laughed. "You completely knocked me for six. This amazing girl who I thought belonged to someone else. I got so stressed out that I had a cigarette to take the edge off."

"But now you know. I belong to you."

-cc-


	108. Chapter 108

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**108.**

**Bella**

"Are you tired, baby?" Edward asked as we came back inside.

"I am, rather." I admitted. "It's been such a rollercoaster of a day! Great though."

Edward pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. We ditched our robes and slid into bed.

"Too right. It was chaos. Good chaos."

"Yeah, but worth it. Alice and Jasper were so happy. Even without Carrie Underwood and their dream honeymoon."

"Totally. I was so happy for Jazz when he found Alice. He was almost as hopeless with girls as I was when we were growing up. He was so laid back that he didn't realise he was being walked all over until he got hurt. Alice showed him that two people in a relationship could be equals."

"Ditto. You know about Alice's ex, the fucker. James nearly broke her spirit. She had just got her mojo back when she met Jasper. I knew he was perfect for her, that he loved her even though she is batshit crazy!" Edward laughed.

"And you're perfect for me, beautiful Bella. I know you're scared of how Alice will take the fact that we've hooked up, but if you could accept Jasper, I hope that she will accept me."

"You aren't the problem. I'm sure she thinks you're ace. It's me. She's seen me go through guys like they're disposable. If they showed an interest and I found them even remotely attractive, I'd ignore all the incompatibilities and stick at it for a while, but eventually I'd always dump them." I explained. "So I got this reputation for being a maneater, especially after bloody Tyler-gate last year. That I was trouble. It became this joke, except it's not fucking funny anymore. When you add to the fact that I say whatever the hell I think and don't shy away from admitting that I love sex, well..."

"Was it like this?" He asked. "When you were with those other guys, did it feel the same as it does between us?"

"No, sweetheart." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held his gaze. "Not at all. Everything about you draws me in. With the previous twenty-three, I could rattle off a list of things I didn't like straight away. With you, I can't think of a single thing."

-cc-


	109. Chapter 109

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**109.**

**Edward**

_Twenty-three. Her magic number was only twenty-three?_

With all the fuss, the being called everything from 'trouble' to a 'vixen' to a 'maneater,' I had thought it would be much more. No wonder Bella was sensitive about it.

"Bella, whatever happens with Alice, eventually she'll get over it. Just promise me that if I do anything wrong or if you're getting scared you won't shut me out. That you'll talk to me. I'll always be there for you. I know I come across as jittery and nervous, but if I don't know what's wrong, it makes my anxiety so much worse than anything bad you could tell me."

She buried her exquisite face in my neck.

"I promise, Edward." Her voice cracked on my name and suddenly she was crying softly.

"Bella, sh... sh... it's OK. I love you. I love you."

"I-I... I l-l-love y-you." She cried. "So much."

I tilted her face to me and kissed the moisture off her cheeks. Something about seeing my Bella, her dark, long eyelashes wet, her eyes rimmed with red, flared my protective instinct.

Suddenly I was angry. Virtually all the people saying things about Bella were her friends. None of mine ever went round saying I was frigid or emotionally inept or anything else because I had been perpetually single apart from a small handful of short-lived dalliances. Why did Bella's friends, Alice and Jasper included, think it was OK to comment on Bella's past history because she'd done the opposite?

"Thanks, sweetheart." She sniffed away the last of her tears, and then yawned, closing her mouth the cutest tiny little squeak.

"Anytime, baby." I reached for the light switch. "Let's sleep, shall we?"

"Mmm... sleep... in your arms... perfect."

-cc-


	110. Chapter 110

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**110.**

**Bella**

**Sunday morning**

For a moment, when I woke up, I thought I had dreamed Alice and Jasper's wedding, and getting together with Edward, the man of my dreams. The room glowed red with the rising sun and I turned over, right onto something warm and hard that smelled of honey and yummy manliness. _Not a dream after all. Yes! _

"Mmm... Bella... love..." Edward's arms came around me and held me onto his chest. I glanced over at the television clock. 5.26am. _Way too early to think about waking up and leaving his arms._

I promptly fell asleep again.

The second time I woke up, it was to a much brighter room. I was draped across the chest of a wide-awake Edward, who was softly stroking my hair with one hand as he watched the BBC news.

"Morning." I mumbled, conscious of my morning breath.

"Good morning, baby." He grinned and kissed me anyway, evidently not caring in the slightest. I sighed and melted into him, allowing him to probe his tongue into my mouth.

"Now that's what I call a great way to wake up!" I panted when he let me up for air. "Have you been up long?"

"About twenty minutes. I liked watching you sleep. You were so peaceful."

"You see, I should find that creepy, but I kind of like it!" I laughed. He smiled back. I sat up and he groaned. "What is it?"

"Those." He gestured at my breasts. "Seeing them just made my morning wood really fucking painful." I glanced down. Sure enough he was sporting a massive erection. _Oh my. _

I rose up and straddled him so that my breasts were in my face.

"What, these things? They're making you hard?" I teased.

He cupped them, softly at first and then a little harder, before squeezing them together and placing both my nipples in his mouth at the same time.

"Fuck, yeah." He sucked my tits whilst looking up at me. Talk about super-hot.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go to the loo and turn on that big fuck-off double shower in the bathroom. You're going to give it about five minutes and then you're going to join me."

"And um, what am I going to do when I get there?" He asked, his voice very hoarse.

"Why, Edward, love, I thought it would be obvious. You're going to fuck my brains out up against the shower wall."

-cc-


	111. Chapter 111

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**111.**

**Edward**

At four minutes and fifty-five seconds, I walked into the shower. Bella was under the spray, water running down her body in rivulets, her hair even darker now it was wet.

"Good timing Edward." She said, turning round and nudging me under the large shower head so I got wet too. She took my hand. She kissed my palm and then guided it to her pussy. It felt like silk between her thighs.

I pushed inside her with my finger. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I nudged her backwards until her back was against the wall and we were both getting some water on us.

"How do you want it, baby?" I asked her. "Tell me?"

"Hard. Deep. Fast. Frantic. It's ridiculous how horny you've made me in just a couple of minutes. Fuck me, sweetheart. I need your cock."

I stepped out of the spray, slipped on a condom and turned back to her. I stroked my cock against her slit a couple of times before her body welcomed me in. I thrust up inside her warmth. She clawed at my back as I pounded into her and the slight pain spurred me on. I held her thigh up against my hip to move deeper, and her moans and groans spurred me to move faster. I made sure that with each thrust I paid her luscious mouth some attention with my lips, and cupped a heavy soft breast with my free hand.

"Enjoying this, my love? My naughty, dirty girl?"

"Unngghh... yeah... more!" She bit her lip and opened her eyes. "Please."

The sweet 'please' unleashed something primal in me. I let go of her tit, took her other leg over my arm and used my body weight to pin her against the wall. And then I really drove into her.

The look of surprise on Bella's face when she realised that I had her off the floor was priceless.

"OK?" I checked.

"Uh-huh! When I asked for more, sweetheart, I just meant for you to rub my clit... but... this...works...TOO! AAGH! EDWARD!"

She promptly came hard all over my cock.

-cc-


	112. Chapter 112

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**112.**

**Bella**

Edward lifted me up off the ground with absolutely no effort whatsoever. And then fucked me so good I think I went to the moon and back. Wow.

"Bella, baby are you OK?" He asked, still bouncing me up and down on his cock. _Strength, stamina endurance, a huge cock and a bigger heart. And he's mine. Wow!_

"Uh-huh! You? Getting tired?"

"Not really." He smiled wickedly. "Bella, love, you're lighter than you think you are. But there is another position that I want to try, baby..."

"Of course."

He slowly let me down and pulled out of me.

"I'd really like to take you from behind." He growled. "Now, grip those grabrails on the wall, my lovely Bella, and stick your ass up in the air."

I gladly obliged. Edward ran his hands up and down from my ass to my waist and back again and gave my ass cheeks a squeeze before gripping my hips and sliding back into me. I was sure that I would never tire of the delicious feeling of fullness when he was inside me.

"So deep!" I marvelled.

"I know!" He grunted as he ground his cock into me even further. "If I rub your clit this time, do you think you'll come for me once more?"

"Undoubtedly."

He pressed his hand over my groin where he was sliding in and out of my hole and used his thumb to rub my little bundle of nerves, sending new sparks of delight through me. I gasped and ended up with a mouthful of water so turned my head. Through the glass door of the shower I could see us in the large steam-proofed bathroom mirror. I could make out just his long hard cock moving in and out of me. Transferring my weight to one hand I wiped the water from the glass door to see us better.

"Baby...uh...Bella..."

"Look, sweetheart." I pointed at the mirror. "Don't we look so fucking sexy joined together?"

"Holy fucking hell... we do!" He pressed even harder against my clit and I covered his hand with mine, knowing that I was about to explode. I'd lost count of how many orgasms we'd had but they kept getting better.

"Bella...gonna..."

"Me too..."

Then, a rare, magical thing happened.

Edward and I each had an explosive climax. Together. At exactly the same time. Magnifying our pleasure even further.

-cc-

**I'm back up north to Yorkshire and back to my usual posting times tomorrow. This story is going to end at132 chapters and should be complete by 30th December. **


	113. Chapter 113

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**113.**

**Edward**

Fucking amazing!

AMAZING!

Hands down, best orgasm I've ever had and it was made all the more so because Bella came with me.

I pulled out of her and she immediately turned round and held me tightly. I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Edward...wow!"

"I-I know!"

I pressed my lips to her forehead. Images of a future with Bella flashed in my mind. Sharing a home, cuddling together on our sofa, travelling far flung parts of the world, singing together at my piano, more amazing sex...

"Sweetheart?"

"Sorry, baby. I got lost in thought."

We finished showering and I changed back into my chinos and blue shirt before watching Bella get dressed into a stunning dark blue and white floral dress with a big skirt. It made her look like she'd just stepped off the set of Mad Men. I looked on fascinated as, in the space of just a few minutes, she went from having wet hair to shiny glossy locks with the flick of a hairdryer and a brush.

By the time she was done I was ready to ravish her all over again. I couldn't resist pulling her onto my lap.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, Bella, love. You're just... irresistible." I planted a soft kiss on her lovely long neck, but when I pulled away I noticed something. "Err, baby...?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Um..." I took her to the mirror to point out the trio of small bruises I'd accidentally left on the side of her neck.

"Oh Jesus...! Edward, you hickey-fied me! I look like a bloody cheetah!"

"Sorry!" I ran my hands through my hair. "Is there anything that can cover it up? Make-up or perhaps one of the scarves?"

"No, they don't match the dress." Shit. I felt really guilty. I could feel the palpitations starting.

"God, baby I am so sorry! I..."

"Stop that right now, Edward!" She chastised. "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart." She leaned over and squeezed my palm. Unfortunately it did nothing to stem the flow of worry that was coursing through my veins.

"So what can be done?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call for back-up."

-cc-


	114. Chapter 114

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**114.**

**Bella**

"Esme, sorry to bug you but I need your help, and your make-up case."

_"You want my help with your make-up?" _She asked incredulously. I hated the feel of it on my skin and rarely wore it.

"Look, Es, it's not so much your make-up as your concealer palette that I need help with. Please?"

_"Concealer... you got marked didn't you?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Bella!"_

"Es... you can lecture me as much as you want when you get here. There's only half an hour 'til brunch. Please?"

_"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes_._ I presume it was Edward?" _ I glanced over at Edward, who was pacing on the balcony, smoking one of my Marlboro Lights. The man was way too hard on himself.

"Of course. Bless him, he's really upset with himself. He feels really guilty. I've tried to tell him that it doesn't matter but until the evidence is hidden I don't think he'll fully believe it."

_"OK, who are you and what have you done with Bella?"_

"Huh?"

_"If I remember rightly, when that Riley guy gave you a hickey, you had to be restrained from kicking him in the balls."_

"I told you, Es. It's different with Edward. And Riley gave me a hickey when I expressly asked him not to because we had an investors' meeting the next day. Edward marked me accidentally, out of love."

_"I'll bring Carlisle with me. He can talk to Edward while I sort you out."_

"Thanks Es."

-cc-


	115. Chapter 115

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**115. **

**Edward**

I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to suck her neck so hard? What if Esme couldn't fix it? What if everyone spotted it and made her feel bad about it? It would make it look like she deserved her reputation when she didn't. And then there was that stupid fucking promise she made to Alice. Part of me was sure Alice would get over it, but now I found myself worrying about that too. _Bloody anxiety. Worry about one thing, and suddenly I'm worrying about everything. _

I was about to finish the cigarette Bella gave me when I felt her arms around my waist.

"Please, Edward, relax." She murmured. I felt her kiss me between my shoulder blades. "Esme's coming to fix it. Carlisle's coming too."

I turned round. She took the cigarette from me and finished it. I held her with my lips against her temple and twirled some of her hair in my fingers.

"Maybe Carlisle and I should go for a walk." I thought out loud. "Help me shake off my anxiety. We can meet you at the brunch."

"Good idea." We went back inside and sat on the sofa to wait for Carlisle and Esme. Bella curled into me and draped her legs across my lap.

"Mmm..." she sighed. "If it weren't for this brunch we would still be in bed right now."

"Too right." I agreed. "Although we wouldn't have had that fuck-awesome shower session."

"True. Although I'm sure we'd have got to it at some point."

A knock on the door interrupted my plan to kiss her. Bella pecked me on the lips and then went to open the door. Esme and Carlisle walked in, Esme carrying a large plastic box.

"Hello! Now Bella, let's see the damage." Esme said.

"Sure. Don't get comfortable Carlisle. You and Edward are going for a walk."

"Oh, OK then." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I just need to chill out a bit, you know." I explained. Carlisle gave me a knowing glance. He'd seen me far worse than this.

"Not at all, Edward. We'll see you lovely ladies at the brunch."

"Yeah." We started to head out but I couldn't without kissing Bella. She had the same idea and was right behind me when I turned round.

"Bye."

"Bye, baby." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I touched my lips to hers. Of course we got carried away and Carlisle and Esme both had to clear their throats before we broke apart.

With one last glance back, Carlisle and I left.

-cc-


	116. Chapter 116

**I don't Twilight. SM does. **

**116. **

**Bella**

"Wow. It really is different with him isn't it?" Esme observed once Edward and Carlisle left.

"Totally. I meant it when I said I loved him. Es. And I love him even more now we..." I smiled to myself as I remembered the previous night and our lovemaking.

"I get it. Now, let's see the damage."

Esme observed my neck and the three small bruises.

"Well?"

"It could have been worse. You're lucky, I have some medical-grade concealer in your colour." She started pulling things out of her box of tricks. "Now, tell me the details!"

Normally I didn't care. I would have spilled on everything from his cock size to his technique to his smell, but it was different with Edward. I just didn't want to share those things about my love.

"All you need to know is that he's amazing in every which way."

"Well he thinks you are too. I think it was love at first sight. At the rehearsal dinner he could not take his eyes off you."

"Me too. Instant. Job done. Game over. Every single thing he's done from the moment we met has endeared him to me further, even when, on the surface, it's seemed like he's fucked up."

"What about the anxiety thing?"

"I think he finds new people stressful because they're unknown entities, you know? It seems like if he can't figure out a plan for something straight away or thinks he's messed up, he'll get stressed about it. But when it was just us, he was just... wow. Perfect. More than that, he is perfect for me. Apart we're both stressheads, but together, we seem to calm each other."

"That's great, B! But what are you going to tell Alice?"

"We're going to tell them after they come back from Ireland. I've been thinking about it and... Alice made me promise not to get drunk, sleep with any of the groom's friends or make things horribly awkward when I dump said friend. Well, I didn't get drunk and I'm not going to be dumping Edward, ever, so technically..."

"You're clutching at straws, B. I don't think Alice will see it that way, at least not at first."

"Well, she'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea. Edward and I are going to take things slowly." Even as I said it, though, I was already seeing us living together and more.

"Yeah. You've been moving slowly so far!" Esme cackled sarcastically.

-cc-


	117. Chapter 117

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**117.**

**Edward**

After a quick stop in my room to change my shirt, Carlisle and I walked through the grounds of the hotel and onto a path into the forest. Breathing in the fresh summer air, still a little damp from the morning dew, helped me work through the anxiety I'd felt.

"Better?" Carlisle had been quiet, just letting me talk when I needed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So... you and Bella seem really good together, Edward."

"Carlisle, she's just... I've never met someone who makes me feel so alive. I feel like I've been in the dark for the past 31 years, and now I'm seeing and feeling the light."

"Bella's awesome. She comes across as fierce, but underneath she's probably one of the most selfless people I know. She just isn't afraid to stand up to others and has a hint of impatience about her, so she seems prickly."

"I love her Carlisle. I love all of those things and every single new thing I find out about her. And when we were together, regardless of what we were doing, I felt a peace I've never felt before."

"So why the anxiety? She wasn't pissed off with you."

"Because I'm now worried about losing her. About messing up and her leaving me. About Alice being upset with her."

"Edward, I can guarantee you that in the course of your relationship, you will mess up several times. But there's very little that isn't fixable by talking things through. You've always been someone that assumes the worst, but when you love a girl like Bella, assume the best. Because believe me, Bella will show or tell you when you've fucked up, probably before you've even had a chance to react."

"That's good advice, Carlisle."

"She's different with you. She's calmer, softer, warmer. And despite this wobble, you seem more sure of yourself with her."

"I am."

"So don't dwell on this, OK?"

Carlisle was right.

"OK. Well, I'm going to try my hardest!"

"Good." Carlisle looked at his watch. "Now, I think it's time for brunch."

-cc-


	118. Chapter 118

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**118.**

**Bella**

Esme and I were the first people into the hotel's restaurant for the brunch, which had been timed so as not to interfere with the hotel's main breakfast service. We commandeered a table for six, as Emmett had texted me to ask if I'd save him and Rosalie a place.

Carlisle and Edward walked in a few minutes later, and I was grateful that Edward looked a lot calmer.

"Hi. You OK?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Yes, much better. Sorry." He held my gaze for a moment before smiling softly.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in a minute or two later, arms all over each other, almost banging into tables as they kissed.

"Hey guys!" Emmett boomed. "Awesome wedding, huh? And today's a great day!"

"Yes, I agree." Edward smiled, squeezing my thigh under the table.

"Me too." Rosalie was beaming. I had thought she was really dour when I first met her, but she was actually lovely. I had seen her playing with all the little kids last night. She adored them and they her. I was looking forward to getting to know her better.

"What are your plans for the next couple of weeks, Rose?" Edward asked.

"Just doing up the new house. I'm on tour with the English Touring Opera in October but until then I'm just doing some session recordings and one-off gigs and things."

"So you've got some free time for those drinks then?" I asked. Rosalie nodded brightly.

"It'll be good to get to know you and Alice and Esme properly."

"Aww...this is awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. "I told you that you'd fit right in with the gang, Rosie!"

"Yes, but I knew that anyway! Bella, after the way you took care of me yesterday, I knew before Em said, that you were a fab person to know." She said, causing me to blush. "But Emmett, what about you and _my _gang?"

"Respect Carlisle man. You seem cool. And I think me and Eddie are cool too, aren't we?"

"We are, but we won't be if you insist on calling me 'Eddie.'" Edward deadpanned. "Makes me sound like a dog."

There was a beat of silence before the six of us burst out laughing.

"'K man. I'll stick to Pianoman or Edward!" Emmett agreed through his guffaws.

-cc-


	119. Chapter 119

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**119.**

**Edward**

By the time the other guests arrived, I was having a whale of a time with Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. We had made plans to go out for drinks at a pub that was central to all of us later that week, and to visit each other's houses for dinner. We were laughing about some of the stuff that had happened the previous night, from me thinking that Bella and Emmett were a couple to Jasper being wired on coffee and the wedding cake repair job.

Alice and Jasper, were, naturally, the last to arrive, and they were greeted by a standing ovation. They bowed and smiled before taking their places between their parents. That idiot Tyler and his midget girlfriend weren't there. I hoped that meant he got the message about my Bella.

I for one, was ravenous, which wasn't that surprising considering how active Bella and I had been overnight! It was a delight to see Bella enjoy her brunch too, smiling and laughing and giggling while she tucked into her Eggs Royale, fruit salad and raspberry Danish. Towards the end of the meal, Alice came over and quite happily sat on Emmett's knee to talk to us.

"Guys, thank you so much for being here! It's just been the most amazing weekend!" She gushed.

"It was an absolute pleasure, Alice." Carlisle replied.

"And it's great that you guys are getting on so well! I was hoping you would! When Jazzy and I get back from Ireland, we're going to have to catch up on all the goss!" Alice looked pointedly at Emmett and Rosalie who were holding hands across the table.

"Sounds brilliant. Can't wait, Pixie." Bella replied.

"Actually, Bella, please could I borrow you for a moment?" Alice asked.

"Err...sure." Under the table she gripped my hand tightly a moment before letting go and standing up. Alice hopped off Emmett's knee and headed out towards the exit. Bella followed, looking over her shoulder at me with a confused and worried expression as she went.

-cc-


	120. Chapter 120

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**120.**

**Bella**

"What's up, Pixie?" I asked as we ducked into the ladies' room.

"So, I bumped into Lauren and Tyler this morning. Tyler was sporting quite the shiner and Lauren was looking even more bitch-faced than usual. When I asked what had been going on, Tyler told me to ask you!"

"I didn't punch him!"

"Oh I know. Jasper's school friend Demetri just told us it was Edward."

"Yeah."

"Because of you."

"Err... Yeah. Tyler was being a jackass. Bad-mouthing me. Edward defended my honour." I couldn't help the ripple of love that trembled through me at remembering Edward's protectiveness.

"You fucked him, didn't you? Edward?"

"What led you to that conclusion?"

"The way you were looking at him just now at brunch. The glow you have this morning. You have Esme's hardcore concealer on your neck. The old couple in the lift this morning complaining of their lack of sleep after being kept awake by a rather noisy couple called 'Edward and Bella.'

I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Pix. I just... he's amazing."

"I know. That's why I made you make that promise."

"Huh?"

"From the moment I met Edward, I knew that he was your other half. But I wanted you to get to know him as a person, become friends, learn to trust him and slowly see, over time, that he was everything you didn't know you needed. I didn't want you to just do a fuck-n-run, and ignore the fact that you guys are like two sides of the same coin."

"You planned for us to get together?"

"Yeah. And I want things between you guys to happen the right way!"

"Alice, sometimes sentient human beings come together in ways that nobody can predict. A collision of times, places, emotions, attraction, common interests. And sometimes that collision transcends convention. You can't control it. You shouldn't try."

"Yes, but..."

"If someone had told you that you couldn't be with Jasper or that your relationship had to follow a certain path, would you have listened?"

She was silent a minute.

"No." She acknowledged. "You're right. Sorry."

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry too. But please believe that I have no intention of hurting Edward. I can't get enough of that man!"

"So I gathered from that old couple!"

-cc-


	121. Chapter 121

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**121.**

**Edward**

They had only been gone fifteen minutes but it felt like fifteen hours.

"Hey, relax. No point in worrying when there may not be a problem at all." Carlisle whispered.

"I know."

"What's up, Edward?" Jasper pulled up a spare chair and sat next to me. "How are you getting on with the lovely Bella?"

"Very well, actually. She's gorgeous."

"That she is. But she can be..."

"Jazz, stop. All of you... look, I don't care about what people think she might be like or what's happened in her past." I snapped. "I know how I feel and I know what I see... Bella's very sensitive about how she's perceived. You guys saying stuff all the time makes it worse. And it ends. Now." I glanced around the table. Everyone heard me. "She's just Bella. _My _Bella. And she deserves some fucking respect."

"Dude..." Emmett said. "You and Bella?"

"Err...yeah." I turned to my best friend. "I'm sorry. We don't want to steal your thunder."

"Edward, don't worry. I'm really happy for you." Jasper replied, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Bella is an amazing person. I'm sorry. She always makes like she's so tough, you know?"

"Yes, you're right, Edward. We aren't being fair to Bella by constantly reminding her of the past." Esme echoed. "It stops now."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. I glanced at Carlisle. A look of something like pride flitted across his blue eyes.

"Good." I said, sitting back, happy that I'd got the message across.

The sound of musical laughter caused me to turn my head. Bella and Alice were walking back into the room arm in arm, looking happy.

"Will you excuse me?" Jasper said, squeezing my shoulder once before letting go. "I do believe it's honeymoon time!"

-cc-


	122. Chapter 122

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**122.**

**Bella**

An hour after brunch, we all waved Alice and Jasper off on their honeymoon. Edward and I packed up and checked out. We were both heading home, except that in the car park, I was having trouble letting go. The weather had gone from sunny to grey and chilly, reflecting my misery.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to see you tonight!" I cried into his chest.

"Shh...baby." He rocked me gently. "It's painful for me too." He leaned down, cupped my face and tenderly brushed my lips with his. "I know we agreed that you would come over to my house at 7 o'clock for dinner but you could come over earlier...?

"I will. I will!" I promised, holding him even tighter.

"Bella, my love, it's only a four hour drive home. The sooner we get going the sooner we'll be together again."

With a gut-wrenching force, I pulled myself away from him. Edward wiped my wet cheek with the back of his hand and took a deep breath before stepping away and sliding into the seat of his shiny silver Volvo S40. _The man's got great taste in cars as well. Volvos are highly underrated. _

I watched him drive away and with a pang in my chest, I got into my black Volvo C70 convertible. Just after I started up the engine, my phone beeped with a text message.

**_'Four hours, beautiful Bella. That's all. See you soon. I love you, I love you, I love you... like never before. E xxx"_**

-cc-

**End of Part One**

**-cc-**

**Part Two is the remaining ten chapters and I'll post those on Saturday and Sunday. **


	123. Chapter 123

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**Full-on lemon alert!**

**Part 2: Three weeks later**

**123.**

**Edward**

"Edward Masen, your biology essay was completely unacceptable. Full of mistakes! I'm going to have to fail you!"

"Please, Miss Swan! Please don't fail me! I'll do anything! I need to pass or I'll miss my scholarship!"

"It's a bit late now! You've spent the whole semester not paying attention! What is it that has you so distracted?"

I hung my head.

"I-I c-cant say." Bella yanked on my tie to make me look up.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" She yelled. _I'm so hard right now it's unreal. I fucking love role play! _"Answer my question!"

She pushed me down onto a chair, stood over my lap so her large tight bust, encased in a tight, cream-coloured silk shirt, was right in my face. Her dark blue pencil skirt had ridden up and she squeezed my thighs with her stocking-clad legs. _So hot!_

"I-I w-was distracted by you!" I cried. "Oh, Miss Swan! I know I was supposed to be learning about mammalian reproduction but all I can think about are your bosoms!"

She pulled on the floppy hair over my forehead, hard.

"Tell me more!" She demanded. "What exactly is it about them that has you so entranced?!"

"T-they're so b-big! And b-bouncy. They move when you sway your hips. T-they look so soft and creamy and I can't help but imagine what they would feel like or taste like..."

Bella lightly slapped me on the back of my head.

"Mr Masen! Such impertinence! All you boys are the same! Ruled by your hormones! I ought to report you for that alone!"

"No, please, Miss Swan! Please! I'll do anything! Extra-credit assignments, errands... anything you need! I'm at your mercy!"

She narrowed her eyes and surveyed my form, dressed in a short-sleeve shirt with a striped grey and black school tie and tight grey trousers. I noticed that her gaze lingered on my tented crotch.

"Very well, Mr Masen. I know exactly what I'm going to do with you."

-cc-


	124. Chapter 124

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**124.**

**Bella**

Oh, the irony! Edward the teacher fantasised about being a naughty student who needed discipline. But then, it went both ways. I was a hard-assed bitch most of the time, but I adored it when my Edward tied me up, spanked my ass and demanded I suck his cock. We were both as insatiable as each other, and power-trading role play was high on our list of favourites.

"Now, Mr Masen..." I began, "the first thing I'm going to do is punish you for being such a dirty-minded boy. And you're going to take everything I give you without complaint. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Swan."

"Then you will start your extra-credit assignment. You will demonstrate to me that you understand the female anatomy pertaining to erogenous zones and how to elicit pleasure."

"Yes Miss Swan." _Every time he says that, my panties grow damper._

"Good. Now, stand up!" He stood. "Lean over the desk and place your palms flat on the wood." Again, he complied. "Legs hip-width apart. Knees slightly bent."

I circled the desk a couple of times. He was a glorious sight. I was aching with want for him already but this was to be a slow, deliciously tortuous process.

Eventually I stopped behind him. I ran my hands from the backs of his knees, up his thighs and over his pert ass. He trembled slightly at my touch. I continued my exploration by sliding up his back and feeling his defined muscles through his light shirt. When I moved my hands over his front and felt the planes of his chest and used my thumbs to rub his nipples, he moaned softly.

"Quiet!" I snapped. I undid his trousers and pushed them to his ankles so his pert behind was fully exposed to me. He was so hard that his dick was almost touching his happy trail and leaking drops of pearly pre-cum. I stayed behind him and placed my hand against the back of his thigh. He jumped slightly. I looked at his expression in the mirror over his desk. He was panting slightly with anticipation.

I stroked up his thigh until my hand was resting on his ass-cheek.

"Ungh..."

"Tut-tut, Mr Masen. You agreed to take everything I gave you..."

"Yes Miss Swan!" He cried, his voice tight and high. "I will!"

"Good."

I lifted my hand off his ass and then slapped it, pretty damn hard.

-cc-


	125. Chapter 125

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**125.**

**Edward**

My beautiful Bella was even more stunning and sexy as she took complete control over me.

"Mr Masen, you can expect 10 of these slaps. Five for each cheek."

Her hand came down on my other cheek, sending another shock of pain through me, quickly followed by another deep shiver of pleasure.

"Yes Miss Swan!"

After five on each cheek, my skin was stinging, but I was enjoying myself immensely.

"Mr Masen. Lesson learnt?"

"Lesson learnt, Miss Swan."

"Good. Now, turn and face me." I complied immediately although winced slightly when my bare ass hit the edge of the desk.

"Uh... is it time for my extra-credit assignment now, Miss Swan?" I was desperate for her to shed her sexy teacher's outfit so I could feast on her skin.

"I do believe it is." She pulled me away from the desk and went to lie on it. "Now, Mr Masen... female erogenous zones... you may begin." She told me.

"Well...uh...f-first, there's the ear..." I stroked behind and around her ear. "...which responds very well to mouth contact..." I kissed and sucked her earlobe and just behind. She shuddered slightly.

"Mmm... go on."

"And then, there's the mouth." I kissed her lips and introduced my tongue to explore the corners of her mouth. When I broke apart from her, we were both panting. "And the neck." I licked and sucked at her neck.

"So far, so good..."

"Then there are the breasts..."

"Aah... your favourites..."

"Yes Miss Swan. They are. They really are." I unbuttoned her blouse. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch me. She was wearing a front-opening navy blue lace bra. _Yes! Easy access!_ I held her gaze as I freed them. Her creamy mounds spilled out and I caught them, cupped them in both my hands and massaged them.

"Mr Masen, tell me more about the breasts, since you seem so fascinated by them."

"The breasts are very responsive to touch, and the uh, nipples and areolas darken and pucker when the female is aroused. They appreciate mouth contact..."

"Do they now? You'd better show me."

-cc-


	126. Chapter 126

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**126.**

**Bella**

Edward pursed his lips around my erect, puckered nipple.

"Aah!" I couldn't help but cry out. He was so fucking good at sucking my tits. He continued for a minute, nipping and biting gently, just the way I liked it, whilst squeezing and pulling the other one. He then swapped over and repeated the delicious action.

"The stimulation of the nipples and breast tissue will cause an increase in the female's arousal, leading to an increase in fluid production from the glands surrounding the vagina." He stated. _Too fucking right. I'm spilling out onto the desk!_

"Continue!"

Edward trailed his lips down my abdomen. He pushed my skirt up to my waist and nuzzled and licked my navel. He spent a few moments caressing my soft, wobbly tummy. He had shown me every day since we met that he adored me, wobbles, curves, feistiness and all.

"When handled correctly, especially whilst showing affection to the female, by telling her that she is the love of his life and he adores every inch of her, every part of the female's body can serve as an erogenous zone..."

"Good observation..." he pressed his hand between my thighs and opened my legs before moving around the desk to stand in between them.

"But the clitoris and vagina, protected by the pussy lips..."

"Use the correct anatomical names, Mr Masen!" I loved it when he spoke scientifically. It made him Mr Hot Geek personified.

"Sorry Miss Swan... but the clitoris and vagina, protected by the labia, provide the greatest concentrations of pleasure-centred nerve endings and thus stimulation in these areas provides the greatest likelihood of the woman achieving orgasm."

"Correct. Continue your demonstration."

Edward pressed his thumb to my navy blue lace-covered slit and gently stroked up and down.

"Dual stimulation of the clitoris and the vagina either orally or manually is usually a successful technique. Full, penetrative coitus is more likely to cause the female to have an orgasm when combined with clitoral stimulation."

"Very good."

"Have I done enough to pass, Miss Swan?"

"Almost... there's just one thing left to do, Mr Masen. Can you guess what that is?"

"Err...suck you and fuck you, Miss Swan? Sorry, I mean... cunnilingus and coitus with you, Miss Swan?"

"Exactly. Now chop-chop. We don't have all day."

-cc-


	127. Chapter 127

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**127.**

**Edward**

Bella was wearing a navy blue lace thong and hold-up stockings. Her little feet were encased in extremely sexy shiny navy high heels, which she'd procured especially to tantalise me.

I slipped the thong down her long legs to reveal her delectable, succulent pink pussy, oozing wetness in preparation for me, my tongue and my cock.

"Mr Masen! Stop dilly-dallying!"

"Yes Miss Swan!"

I crouched down and took her clit into my mouth. I knew from her face that she wasn't going to need much attention there before she came, and I wanted her to come around my cock, so I circled it a few times with my tongue before leaving it alone. Before she could protest I lined up my member and thrust swiftly into her heat.

"That's it! Fuck! Fuck me hard Mr Masen! You only get the credit if you make me fucking come so hard I see stars!"

"In which case, may I suggest screwing you over the desk from behind, Miss Swan?"

"Yes! Do it!"

I pulled out of her and helped her turn over. In a reversal of our earlier positions, Bella placed her hands on the desk and her bottom high in the air. I caressed her ass cheeks for a moment and she whimpered.

I lined myself up and slid back into her. I pulled out and thrust back in hard, so that both of us shoved forward over the table. I pressed her clit. I bit her shoulder. I kissed the dimples at the base of her spine. I cupped her breasts and flicked and tweaked her nipples. All things that I had learnt Bella loved over the past few weeks.

"Oh, sweetheart... yes... yes... more... aah...AAH... AAAHH!"

I felt her explode and contract around my member. She then leaned back and tickled my balls as I continued to thrust. Something she had learnt I loved.

"Yes... yes... Bella... my love...FUCK! YEAH!"

I followed her into delicious oblivion and then collapsed on top of her, panting and moaning as I rode out the waves of ecstasy.

"Edward, that was amazing!" Bella whispered after a minute, with me still on top of her.

"Holy fuck, it really was, baby. Thank you so much for bringing my fantasy to life. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She murmured. "Now, let me up sweetheart, so I can rub some ointment into your sore bum. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. It was perfect."

-cc-


	128. Chapter 128

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**128.**

**Bella**

After our fucking awesome Sunday morning role-play sex, Edward and I showered together and then sat down to breakfast. Since Alice and Jasper's wedding, we had only been apart when I had had to go to work, and even then, I tried to do as much as possible remotely, reluctant to leave him at all. I was dreading when the summer ended and Edward started teaching again.

Five days after Alice and Jasper's wedding, I officially moved into Edward's house. _Our house._ Easiest decision ever. My apartment didn't feel like home anymore, and I knew that nowhere ever would, unless Edward was with me.

Edward's phone buzzed with a text as I was pouring us both some coffee.

"Alice and Jasper are going to come round at around 7pm, baby." He said, smiling up at me.

"Great."

A ripple of nervousness ran through me. They had been back a week but had been so busy sorting out their new house that we hadn't seen them or told them that I had moved in.

"What are you worrying about, love?" Even after just three weeks, Edward could read me so well.

"How she's going to take about us moving in together. I know what she's like. She wanted us to take things slow..."

"Bella love, this is our relationship. Does moving in feel wrong to you?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. But it is so strange to me. I've never needed anyone before. And I need you, all the time. I can't get enough."

"It makes you feel vulnerable." He observed.

"Yes. And yet, at the same time, I know that it was me who suggested that I move in with you. The biggest step of all."

"But equally, you've made me do things I'd never thought I was capable of. The way I spoke to you at the wedding, being brave enough to tell you my deepest fantasies... Here's how I see it. Together, all our little foibles, quirks and the things we see as faults cancel each other out. Together, we make complete sense."

"God, Edward..."

My insecurities, and our breakfast, forgotten, I launched myself into my beloved Edward's arms.

-cc-


	129. Chapter 129

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**129.**

**Edward**

"Hello Mr and Mrs Whitlock! Come in!" I greeted Alice and Jasper. They looked relaxed and rested. "Settled into married life?"

"Definitely!" Alice beamed.

"What smells so great?" Jasper added. "Are we having Italian food?"

"Yes. Lasagne."

"Ooh, My favourite! Although it'll have to be good to beat Bella's!" Alice chattered excitedly. Bella walked through into the hallway.

"BELLA!"

"Hey Pixie!" Alice launched herself at Bella and they hugged warmly.

"OMG! I didn't know you were going to be here." Alice continued chattering as she followed Bella into the kitchen. We did the same.

"Drinks everyone? Wine?" Bella asked.

"Just water for me thanks." Alice said. "Driving!"

"Jasper, white or red?"

"Red please." She poured him a glass of Pinotage, and then one for me, knowing that it was my favourite.

"So Bella, you seem like you know your way round Edward's kitchen pretty well." Alice observed when Bella sat down.

Bella took a deep breath. I scooted closer to her and draped my arm over her shoulder. She linked her fingers with mine and kissed our joined hands.

"The thing is, Pixie, I've moved in. Being apart from each other... we just couldn't bear it." I looked down at her and pressed my lips to hers briefly.

"Bella came round here almost straight after your wedding, and hasn't really left apart from to get stuff from her apartment." I continued. "So yeah... you're here to stay, aren't you, baby?" She nodded.

Alice looked between us several times, a look of shock on her face.

"Are you serious?" _Shit. I thought she wanted us together. I know it's quick but why is she so pissed?_

"Yes! We're totally in love. We're even happier now we're living together." Bella told her.

"Really? _Really?"_

"Yes, really, Alice." I confirmed.

"It's so bloody fast! You don't really know each other!"

"We know everything we need to know." I replied calmly, holding Bella closer.

"Did she tell you about her track record with men? The run of men twice her age? Her assistant? Her accountant? Tyler? All her playthings for a few weeks until she got bored or they wanted more from her..."

_Jesus, Alice. Talk about laying all her shit bare._

Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably and looked up at me. I kissed her on her forehead. I truly didn't care about that stuff. But I wouldn't have anyone, even her best friend, upset my girl.

"Each and every one. Bella's been completely open about her exes, her fears about hurting me and of getting hurt. I don't judge her for her past. Why do you? Alice, I thought you were happy for us."

"I-I..." Alice's burst into tears, got up and ran out of the room. Bella immediately let go of me and ran after her.

-cc-


	130. Chapter 130

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

**130.**

**Bella**

"What the fuck is your problem, Alice?" I seethed once I caught up with her in the living room.

"Bella, I told you! I want you and Edward to be together forever."

"Then, I don't understand. Why are you so mad about us moving in?"

"What happens when it all goes wrong because you rushed into things? Then what? Where does that leave me and Jasper? With two best friends who hate each other? What about being godparents and... "

"Alice. You need to trust me! I needed Edward, I _loved _him, from the moment I laid eyes on him. We just fit. I'm less angry and he's less anxious when we're together. We're ecstatically, blissfully happy. This is _our _relationship, not yours. I let you off the easy when you interfered before, but don't push me on this anymore. The only reason I haven't ripped you a new asshole yet is because he keeps me so calm."

She took a few deep breaths.

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes. No doubt in my mind at all. So why don't you stop being a mardy bitch and tell me what's really bugging you?"

"How did you know?" She asked in a quiet voice, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"I know you Pix."

"The thing is... my period's five days late. I'm kind of freaking out that I might be pregnant, already! But I don't want to get Jasper's hopes up until I know." She started crying again. _She better be up the duff because there is no other excuse for such bloody ridiculous waterworks. _

I knew what I needed to do.

"Come with me, Alice." She took my offered hand and let me guide her to the bathroom, where I had an emergency Clearblue left over from a scare a couple of years ago in one of the as-yet unopened boxes from my apartment. After a bit of a rummage, I found it.

"Here. Pee on stick. Wait three minutes. Job done."

She nodded. I turned my back whilst she peed on the stick. When she was done I set the timer on my iPhone for three minutes, and then we waited.

"I'm so sorry about bringing up your exes. That was harsh. Edward's right. We've all been unfair to you." Alice said after a minute of silence. "I didn't mean to be such a selfish bitch."

"You're forgiven, Pix." I told her. She got up and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Bella. For everything."

"You're welcome. By the way, I understand that I need to thank you for Edward's awesome mouth skills."

"Oh that! He said he was embarrassed but I knew he took in every word."

"I'll fucking say!" I replied, blushing. I looked at my best friend. We both started giggling, but then stopped when the timer went off.

-cc-


	131. Chapter 131

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**131.**

**Edward**

Shit.

I looked at Jasper bewildered. He was unfazed.

"Relax, Edward. You gotta understand, Edward. Bella is feisty on the outside, soft, gentle and vulnerable on the inside. And under Alice's bubbly, hyperactive persona is someone who was hurt badly and channels it into getting obsessed with things being done a certain way. Sometimes, when they clash, they can say some terrible shit to each other. They yell, they scream, they cry. But in three years with Alice, I've never once seen them go more than a few hours before they sort it out."

"I hope so."

Unable to sit still, worrying that my Bella might be upset, but not wanting to disturb them if they were talking, I got up to make a salad to go with Bella's lasagne.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" Jasper asked. "When's the start of the new school year?"

"Two weeks tomorrow, but I have to go back the Thursday before. We're going to finish moving the last of Bella's stuff, and I'm hoping to take her away for a few days if possible."

"Yeah, where?"

"Paris, probably."

"What, just nip onto the Eurostar at Ashford?"

"Yeah. Quick and easy. I figure she would love all those French pastry shops, and walks along the Seine, and the Moulin Rouge. Oh and the art galleries, and quirky booksellers and stuff. But it'll all be last minute, depending on her work and if she actually wants to go."

"Wow. Talk about romantic, dude! Are you going to propose or something?"

"No. I think her moving in is enough for now, but I am thinking about it already. I don't think Bella would like such a thing sprung on her though. She doesn't always like surprises, especially big things."

"True that."

The sound of laughter interrupted our conversation. Bella and Alice tumbled into the kitchen from the hallway arm in arm, smiling broadly but with tearstained faces. I glanced at Jasper, who looked back at me smugly.

"Bella, love?" I enquired tentatively.

Bella threw an arm around Alice's shoulder and grinned at her best friend.

"We're good. Jasper?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Alice has a present for you." She nudged Alice forward, who tentatively showed him a white stick, holding one end with a piece of toilet paper.

Jasper looked at his wife, then at the stick, gasped and looked at Alice again.

"No way!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"W-we're having a baby." Jasper whispered before smiling widely. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

-cc-


	132. Chapter 132

**I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**132.**

**Bella**

Lasagne demolished, we headed into the living room.

"Angela sent me the photographs from the wedding. I thought we could look at some." Alice said.

Angela, being her usual, efficient self, had organised the photos into several folders, which Alice had uploaded onto her iPad. After looking at several pictures of the ceremony and the wedding breakfast, and Carrie Underwood's performance, Alice was about to click on a folder marked 'First Dance' when another caught her eye.

"Ooh, what's this? 'B and E?'" She clicked on the folder and it opened up around fifty pictures. All of Edward and me.

Us talking at the rehearsal dinner by the groom's cake.

Me and Edward holding hands whilst talking to the hotel manager.

Looking at each other intently and talking at the top table, the angle of my arm indicating that my hand was in his lap.

Our arms around each other whilst Carrie Underwood sang.

Dancing together to 'Songbird' just after Alice and Jasper's first dance, my arms around Edward's neck, our heads close and our eyes closed.

Dancing again later, after we had changed outfits, Edward grinning as he spun me round.

And most surprisingly, a shot of us on the balcony of my hotel room, dressed for brunch, Edward kissing my temple and playing with my hair. It was taken from another balcony a few rooms over. _God, that Angela's a sneaky one._

"Holy fuck!" Alice exclaimed. "These pictures are smouldering hot! The chemistry, the attraction between you guys... it's palpable."

"Totally... you can see the love in both your eyes from that first picture." Jasper agreed.

Edward dragged his hand from the small of my back to the nape of my neck, causing me to shiver.

"They show what I felt from the second I laid eyes on you, my beautiful Bella, but now you can see it too. Nobody will ever love you like I love you, baby." He murmured.

"There's nobody else I would ever let love me like this, except you, Edward."

He cupped my face with both his hands, pushing his fingers into my hair. Our foreheads met. Just before I let him touch my lips with his, I sang softly,

_"And I love you, I love you, I love you...like never before."_

_Fin_

-cc-

**I'm leaving this story here so that I have options for writing a sequel at some point, although I don't know when. It won't be for quite a while as I have a couple of other plot bunnies to set free first!**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following and adding this story to favourites. This style of story didn't come easily to me as I always like to explain things and include lots of detail, but I felt like I was able to create a decent read without it. That being said, my next story will be more like my usual style. **

**I'm toying with the idea of entering a contest that's coming up soon, but regardless of whether I do or not, my next full-length story will probably not surface until the end of January. I'm getting promoted very soon and need to prepare for leaving the old post and preparing for the new one, not to mention a whole heap of family stuff. With all this going on, I've been suffering with quite a bit of writer's block too!**

**Please add me to author alert so that you'll get the first chapter of my new story delivered into your inbox when it's ready, if you want to, of course!**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading, and Happy New Year! **

**CC xxx**


End file.
